stands in other media
by anigamer alternative
Summary: Honestly i don't know why i'm doing this but i just wanted to do something unique (probably gonna be dumb who knows), this will be if characters in other media had stands and names. more info in first chapter.
1. info

to explainnthis fic will of course be about if characters from other anime/manga, video games, cartoons etc had stands. so let's say they have a ability from that series and make it into stands, you follow, me either. how this is gonna work is the character, their stand name (aka a musical reference) and their stand abilities (aka their original power or if they come from a series or show where they don't have any powers, make something up) feel free to suggest some series and some names so until then later (this whole explanation will probably be confusing to you).

one more thing if you feel like it try thinking of what the localized name might be for the stands coming up.


	2. jojo x gravity falls

**alright the first one so let's do this, i don't know why i chose gravity falls first but whatever.** **so like i mentioned in the info chapter i'll be doing other anime/manga, video games and cartoons etc and they don't have to be from a series where characters have powers all the time, they can also come from series in which the characters in question don't have powers this is one of them.**

* * *

**dipper pines- stand name: **us and them (reference: pink floyd song)

a stand similar to yasuho's stand paisley park from part 8 jojolion, this humanoid stand has the ability to show the whole town of gravity falls and show any landmarks or any other place (like a forest). however what seperates paisley park is that it can turn into a book containing all the mysteries of gravity falls. it's destructive power is a D (mainly because dipper is weak as hell) however the range is an A because it covers the entirety of gravity falls and has potential to develop overtime if the 2 other books of 'us and them' are found.

destructive power: D

speed: D

range: A

persistence: A

Precision: B

development: B

**mabel pines- stand name: bad romance (reference: lady gaga song)**

this humanoid stand is sort of like trish's stand spice girls from part 5 vento aureo (aka golden wind) in which they can make things soft the difference is mainly how it works, while spice, can make things soft as rubber, bad romance can make things soft as fluff or even yarn and it also makes people or animals soft when hit on those spots for example if bad romance strikes let's say two fists, it will feel like fluff and not hurt. the battle cry is TERARARARARARARA.

destructive power: B

speed: B

range: C

persistance: A

precision: B

developmental: C

**grunkle stan- stand name: money talks (reference: ac/dc song)**

stan's stand ability (try sayng that 5 times) makes other people or stan's enemies unlucky when it comes to money (such as buying stuff when they don't need it or getting money) or even unlucky in general. it takes the form of a smaller stand similar to aqua necklace and all this stand has to do is get near some people and it will latch on.

destructive power: null

speed: C

range: B

percistance: C

precision: C

devolopmental: B

**soos- stand name: safe and sound (reference: capital cities song)**

pretty much the opposite, this stand can create hazards such as broken objects, slippery material etc. not even allies are safe from this so they have to be careful with this stand its around. it also takes the form of a humanoid and it's cry is WOWOWOWOWOW!

destructive: B

speed: C

range: D

percistance: C

precision: C

developmental: B

**wendy- stand name: barracuda (reference: the band heart)**

(unfortunatly this has nothing to do with barracudas despite it's name),

this humanoid stand can create waves? with it's punches so it can send people, objects or anything else flying an example would be if wendy had a axe, she would use barracuda to punch it as many times (the amount of hits determines how far it's going similar to the legend of zelda breath of the wild's shikah slate abilty to stop time to an object and hit it many times to send it flying) and with those hits it's gonna be flying towards the opponent. it's stand cry is KALALALALALALA!

destructive power: A

speed: B

range: B

percistance: B

precision: B

developmental: B

**gideon- stand name: little lies (reference: fleetwood mac song)**

this stand has the ability to trick someone and make people believe gideon, this stand takes the form of a small stand that can multiply and go to people's ears and whisper to them and if they aren't stand users they will pretend that it's their thoughts that are telling them these things but it wares off once they found the truth about gideon.

destructive power: Null

speed: D

range: A

percistance: C

precision: D

developmental: C

**bill- stand name: master of puppets (reference the metalica song)**

probably the most op stand, it's abilities vary but an example would be switching bodies, there is a lot i can go over but moving on.

destructive power: A

speed: A

range: A

precision: A

presistance: A

developmental: ?

* * *

**well that's it for this chapter the next chapter will be about akame ga kill (anime/manga) and in the meantime feel free to suggest any series you want me to do in future chapters**, **i might go back for this one in the future with other gravity falls characters in a part 2 chapter but for now bye bye.**


	3. jojo x akame ga kill

**first chapter with characters from other anime/manga so let's do this.**

* * *

**akame- ****stand name: viva la vida (reference: coldplay song)**

this stand has the ability to admit poison on opponents or on akame's sword murasame is holding the catch, she can't touch the weapon or she will die of the poison so when she's cleaning the blade she has to be careful. it takes the form of a humanoid stand but does not have a battle cry because akame uses the poison from the stand.

Destructive power: B

speed: B

range: D

presistance: B

precision: B

developmental: C

**tatsumi- stand name: imagine dragons (reference: the band of the same name)**

tatsumi is a bit of a unique case as he didn't have a stand at first however later on he awakened it's potential after bulat's death and now has the stand imagine dragons. this stand is a suit stand that enhances his physical strength. later on (spoilers for anime watchers who haven't read the manga) during the final battle he awakened his stands potential and awakened his powers to turn into a dragon.

destructive power: A

speed: B

range: C

presistance: B

precision: B

developmental: A

**lubbock, stand name: **cheap thrills (sia song)

this stand has the ability to munipulate wires and allows him to use the wires in his own ways like killing, being on the wires itself. the stand itself is the wires so it doesn't have a cry.

destructive power: A

speed: B

range: D

precistance: B

precision: B

devolopmental: C

**leone- stand name: year of the cat (reference: al stewart song)**

y.o.t.c has the ability to turn the user in question into lion well not an actual lion but more or less her hands become lion paws, she'll have lion ears, her hair is fuzzy and has a tail. one other thing to note is that the stand in question also increases the 5 senses, it should also be noted that it takes on the form of a humanoid and it's cry is RERERERERERERA!

destructive power: C

speed: A

range: B

precistance: C

precision: C

developmental: D

**esdeath, stand name: she's so cold (reference: rolling stones song)**

this stand ability allows esdeath to turn anything to ice such as objects, the ground or even people. it takes on the form of a humanoid and like akame esdeath's stand doesn't have a stand cry.

destructive: A

speed: B

range: B

precistance: A

precision: A

devolopmental: B

**bulat- stand name- macho man (reference: village song)**

this suit stand is basically the same as imagine dragons but much more tougher.

destructive: A

speed: B

range: A

precistance: C

precision: A

developmental: C

**mine, stand name: smashing pumpkins (reference: the band smashing pumpkins)**

this humanoid stand has the ability to store energy for mine's gun ironically called pumpkin which can use that energy for her gun. she can also magnifies her shots.

destructive power: A

speed: B

range: A

precistance: B

precision: B

devolopmental: C

**honest- stand name: nothing else matters (reference: mettalica song)**

this stand taking on the form of a crystal on hia back has the ability to destroy any teigu the user wants however honest has to use this stand once a week because after that teigu is destroyed, the crystal breaks and honest has to wait a week for it to restore.

destructive: A (but also null since it's not a humanoid punching stand it's only an A because of his power)

speed: D

range: B

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: C

**kurome- stand name: take me out (reference: franz ferdinand song)**

**honestly i was going for master of puppets but i already used that so i had to look for something else for the last one.**

this stand has the ability to turn those that kurome kills into her undead puppets that she controls.

destructive: C

speed: B

range: B

precistance: A

precision: A

devolopmental: B

* * *

well that's all for this chapter the next chapter will be something but for now just leave suggestions see ya.


	4. jojo x loud house

**just because why not anyway this chapter will focus on the louds and other characters will be covered a different time.**

**lincoln loud- stand name: detroit rock city (reference: a song by kiss)**

**lincoln's close ranged stand detroit rock city (ironically fitting in a way because of the setting) has the ability to change, rearrange, or alter people and objects so for example if lincoln was in a battle with another stand user, he can just simple rearrange their arms so that their left arm is now their right and their left is right. DRC'S stand cry is TORORORORORO.**

**destructive: B**

**speed: B**

**range: D (because it's close range)**

**presistance: B**

**precision: A**

**developmental: A**

**l****ynn loud sr- stand name: start me up (reference:** **rolling stones)**

this stand has the ability to slow down or make the person (or an area that can cover a house) go fast, it's range can cover the entire loud house or office building and has another ability in which things can reverse or fast forward for about 5-10 seconds however things will continue in real time beyond the range. however in order for this stand to work, sr has to be within that area and like i mentioned if he reverses for 5-10 seconds he only has that amount of time to fix or alter the scenario. it's also a humanoid stand.

**destructive: C**

**speed: C**

**range: A**

**presistance: B**

**precision: B**

**developmental: D**

**rita loud- stand name: for those about to rock (ac/dc song)**

similar to the stand tonth in part 3, this stand has the ability to predict the future although the only difference being it's in a form of novel and not a comic because of this it's form is that of a blank yellow book..

**destructive: E**

**speed: E**

**range: E**

**presistance: D**

**precision: A**

**developmental: D**

**loti loud- stand name: smooth (reference: santana ft rob thomas song)**

the stand that recontructs, constructs and deconstructs, this stand has the ability to construct any living or non living thing using surrounding objects or even reconstruct things like legs into something. it can also deconstruct anything making them gone temporary until lori puts them pack but if it isn't returned by 72 hours they're gone permently. it's stand cry is AERERERERERERERERERERERA.

destructive: A

speed: C

range: D

precistance: B

precision: A

developmental: C

**leni loud- stand name: ****barbie girl (reference: aqua song, i don't know why i chose that)**

yarn anyone, well anyway this humanoid stand has the ability to make anything out of yarn like a net or something basically anything but the only problem is well a let's just say leni and her personality and uh moving on.

destructive: D

speed: A

range: A

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: C

**luna loud- stand name- emotional rescue (reference: rolling stones album)**

this stand taking on the form similar to red hot chili pepper from part 4 diamond is unbreakable (although it's appearence is different from rhcp), with her stand in question it turns anything into ice thanks to her guitar but will have other effects depending on instraments.

destructive: B

speed: C

range: A

precision: B

precistance: B

developmental: B

**luan loud- stand name: alpocalpse (reference: weird al album)**

want to go to the circus no ok well then let's talk about this stand, taking on a form of a humanoid but looking like a clown, it's ability in question can use jokes and puns and use them as offence if the joke is bad in question the more powerful the move is gonna be so for instance if it's a bad pie joke, the more powerful that pie attack is gonna be. so wanna tell a joke no ok.

destructive: B

speed: C

range: B

precistance: B

precision: A

developmental: C

**lynn loud jr- stand name- smells like teen spirit (reference: nirvana song)**

better have some water with you during a run, this stand can munipulate water but in order to do so, SLTShas to be near a water source like a pond or a lake and to manipulate it outside the mentioned areas requires lynn to go in the water and let the stand fill up the water in it's gauges on it's back and if the gauges are full, lynn can manipulate the water outside those areas. it's stand cry is TERORORORORORORO.

destructive: B

speed: A

range: C

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: D

**lucy loud: stand name: hesitating means death (reference: the gazette song and so far the only song from japan to be a musical reference in this fic)**

i shall tell you the future or not, this stand taking on the form of the grim reaper with a death scythe has the abillity to look at the person's future and also give them an arcana card to give them that title (like how lucy's literally death and lincoln is the fool in this case). as for offensive skills, the stand can use the scythe for fighting but isn't actually that powerful.

destructive: C

speed: D

range: C

presistance: B

precision: A

developmental: B

**well that is it for this chapter i'm skipping lana, lola, lisa and lily mainly because i couldn't come up with anything and lily is a baby so see ya la- (phone rings) hold on one second "uh huh" "ok" "alright bye" (hangs up) ok i'll cover the pets.**

**cliff- stand name-**** gene and eddie (reference: stray cat song)**

taking on the form of a tabby with two heads, this stand's ability is to confuse others by it's scratchs so once scratched by gene and eddie, you'll start seeing things and that allows cliff to attack but aside from that it isn't very powerful.

destructive: C

speed: C

range: C

precistance: D

developmental: E

**charles: search n destroy (reference: iggy pop song)**

this stand taking on the form of a large dog likely a great dane with a mask on, it's overall ability is to control dirt and to make stuff like platforms. however the only limitation is that the dirt in question has to be small or medium it can't be anything to huge (so meaning the entire state of michigan where loud house is set) but has potential to develop later on.

destructive: C

speed: B

range: B

presistance: C

precision: C

developmental: B

walt: stand name: little wing (reference: jimi hendrix song)

taking on the form of a large bird, this stand's ability is to drop eggs (even though walt is male) however the eggs contain anything strange so like a chick on fire or even a bomb think coco from fosters home for imagenary friends but a bit more deadly.

destructive: B

speed: A

range: B

precistance: C

precision: B

developmental: C

**so that was it for this chapter and for the next one we're covering a video game however it's hard to decide on something so feel free to suggest any video game in the meantime amd much like gravity falls we will come back to this so bye.**


	5. localized names part 1

**with any stand or character always comes a localized name for the western release, so why not i need to think of ideas for a video game chapter so while i'm thinking i'll do this one, we start with gravity falls then akame ga kill and finally loud house for part 1 (also warning i'm not the best when it comes to names as you are about to see).**

* * *

**gravity falls**

dipper pines- stand name- me against them (original name: us and them by pink floyd)

mabel pines- terrible relationship (original name: bad romance by lady gaga)

wendy: stand name: fang (original name: barracuda by heart)

soos: stand name: safety first (original name: safe and sound by capital cities)

stan- stand name- talking cash (original name: money talks by ac/dc)

gideon: stand name: what a lie (original: little lies by fleetwood mac)

bill: stand name: puppet master (original: master of puppets by metallica)

* * *

akame ga kill

akame: stand name: fallen kingdom (original: viva la vida by coldplay and minecraft parody song fallen kingdom by captainsparklez)

tatsumi: stand name: dream dragons (original: imagine dragons)

leone: stand name: kitty year (original: year of the cat by al stewart)

lubbock: stand name: cheaper fun (original: cheap thrills by sia)

mine: stand name: crrushing pumpkins (original: smashing pumpkins band)

esdeath- stand name: definitatly cold (original: she's so cold by the rolling stones)

honest: stand name: nothing at all (original: nothing else matters)

kurome: fight me (original: take me out by franz ferdinand)

* * *

loud house

lincoln loud: stand name: detroit (original detroit rock city by kiss)

lynn loud sr: stand name: prepare to start (original start me up by the rolling stones)

rita loud: stand name: get ready to rock out (original: for those about to rock by ac/dc)

(actually i'm fine with lori's stand name moving on)

leni loud: stand name: doll girl (original: barbie girl)

luna loud: stand name: tearful save (original: emotional rescue album by the rolling stones)

luan loud: stand name: al (original: alpocalypse album by weird al)

lynn loud: stand name: the smell of teenage dreams (original: smells like teen spirits by nirvana)

lucy loud: stand name: moving means your death (original: hesitating means death by the gazette)

cliff: stand name: jeans and ed (original gene and eddie by stray cat)

charles: stand name: seek and crumble (original: search n destroy by iggy pop)

(also fine with walt's stand name)

* * *

**well i don't know why i did it but i did so i'll be starting the next chapter involving a video game so see ya.**


	6. jojo x infamous

**our first video game one so here we go this will also cover characters throughout the first game, the 2nd, second son and first blood.**

**cole macgrath- stand name: ride the lightning acts 1-3 (reference: metallica album)**

the stand of lightning, this stand has the ability to allow the stand and cole to control electricity and create anything out of electricity however the problem is that as a result of the electricity, he cannot go into cars and driver, swim or even pick up anything. it has a 2nd act which allows the stand to make ice. it also has a alternative 2nd act which allows the stand to use napalm but only if cole is willing to let his darkness out. it also takes on the form of a humanoid and it's stand cry is KOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO.

destructive: A (act 1) B (act 2) A (act 3)

speed: A (act 1) C (act 2) C (act 3)

range: B (acts 1-3)

precistance: A (1) C (2) B (3)

precision: A (1-3)

developmental: A (1) B (2) B (3)

**sasha- stand name: black diamond (reference: the stratovarius song)**

sasha's long ranged stand can produce black tar which allows other stand users or even non stand users to get sick or go under due to it's smell. this stand's main use though can control someone in question and can create offensive moves like tar missiles although it's destructiveness is weak.

destructive: D

speed: B

range: A

precistance: B

precision: A

developmental: B

**aiden tate- stand name: suspicious minds (reference: elvis presley)**

aiden's stand suspicious minds allows for telekinesis and he can lift things like a bus or even metal which he can use as defense by covering himself in metal however, he despite great psychic power aiden's stand has, it is actually pretty weak physically.

destructive: A (when it comes to the stands psychic ability) D (for physical)

speed: B

range: A

precistance: A

precision: A

develomental: C

**kessler: stand name: creeping death (reference: song in metallica's album ride the lightning)**

(now as we all know since it's been 10 years since the game came out that kessler is cole but from the future so his stand in this one is a bit different than cole's just wanted to tell you that let's move on).

kessler's stand creeping death is essently ride the lightning but more powerful.

destructive: A

speed: A

range: A

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: ?

**lucy kuo- stand name: trapped under ice (reference: metallica song in ride the lightning album)**

lucy's stand trapped under ice allows the stand to control or make or use ice, it can also use the cold air around them. her stand cry is HARORORORORORORO. it should also be mentioned that despite having a stand cry, the stand in question is more powerful at long ranged distances rather than close up.

destructive: B

speed: B

range: a

precistance: B

precision: A

developmental: B

**nix: stand name: fight fire with fire (reference: song on ride the lightning album by metallica)**

this stand has the ability to control and use fire, it is also has a stand cry but ment for long ranged but it's cry is KOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKO

destructive: B

speed: C

range: B

precistance: A

precision: B

developmental: B

**betrand: stand name: touch of grey (reference: grateful dead song)**

touch of grey's ability is to turn people into corrupted monsters but sometimes (or randomly) can turn the user (betrand) into a monster which he has no control of. it's appearence is similar to grateful dead stand in part 5 vento aureo but instead of it just being a body with no lower half, the stand's appearence has an upper and lower half but no arms and no eyes just legs, a body and a mouth with sharp teeth.

destructive: D

speed: C

range: A

precistance: C

precision: B

developmental: B

**john white: stand name: the call of ktulu (reference ride the lightning album song)**

this stand is an awakened stand that turns the user in question into a large being that can destroy anything in it's sight. it's appearence is huge and dangerous however it's speed is very very slow.

destructive: A

speed: D

range: C

precistance: C

precision: C

developmental: A

**delsin rowe: stand name: smoke mirrors (reference: imagine dragons album)**

comprised of 2 acts, this stand's main ability is to maniupulate smoke and ember as well as use it to allow delsin to shoot smoke out of his hands. it also has a 2nd act that allows the stand to temporarly take someone else's stand ability. it's stand cry is WACHOCHOCHOCHOCHO.

destructive: B (1) B (2)

speed: C (1) B (2)

range: B (1) A (2)

precistance: B (1 and 2)

precision: B (1 and 2

debelopmental: B (1,2)

**hank: stand ability: smoke on the water (reference: deep purple song)**

hank's stand smoke on the water is essently smoke mirrors but a bit more powerful. his stand cry is CORORORORORO

destructive: A

speed: B

range: B

precistance: B

precision: A

developmental: C

**eugene sims: stand name: not ready to die (reference: avenge sevenfold song)**

ready to play a game, the stand takes a form of a video game console whose abilitity is to summon monsters or anyone from a video game in general and summon them to the real world to help it's user and allies. it also doesn't matter if it's from an old game or new it can just summon that monster/character. it is an automatic stand but can be stopped if cardtrige (how do you spell it) or disk is removed.

destructive: D

speed: E

range: D

precistance: D

precision: E

developmental: C

**brooke augustine: stand name: and justice for all (reference metallica song)**

justice for all's ability is to control concrete and let me tell ya it's a very powerful stand considering it's all about the concrete.

destructive: A

speed: B

range: A

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: C

abigail walker: stand name: daft punk (reference: daft punk)

daft punk's ability is to control neon lights and use them as offense and can send a flurry of neon lights toward the opponents, her stand cry is HALOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO.

destructive: B

speed: A

range: C

presistance: B

precision: B

developmental: B

**well that took awhile but done with the first video game stand chapter.**


	7. jojo x loud house part 2

**this is part 2 of the loud house chapter**.

**ronnie anne: stand name: deep purple (reference: the band of the same name)**

ronnie's deep purple allows the stand to emit poison onto the opponent similar to purple haze from part 5 vento aureo but instead of bulbs that cause the poison, it's instead that deep purple has to hit emit poison through an open wound otherwise it won't work however iit does work as it takes a minute to kill it's victim with the poison so best hide your wounds unless you want the poison. it's stand cry is LALALALALALALALALA.

destructive: B

speed: B

range: C

precistance: A

precison: B

developmental: B

**clyde: stand name:** **dark side of the moon (reference pink floyd song)**

clyde's stand comprises of 3 acts similar to koichi hirose's stand echoes so we will go over each of them. act 1 is small, it's ability is to make any surface one of 4 things, soft, bouncy, slippery or hard but. act 2 is around clyde's size and adds on to this by making things collapse like a roof for instance or maybe even a wall. act 3 is more humanoid and it's ability is different, it's ability is to make anything lethal or non lethal go towards well anywhere within 30 meters thanks to a little helper on the stand's shoulder named comfortly numb (reference: pink floyd song). if you're confused, essently DSOTM punches an object/s like spikes for instance and once that's done, numb will go to an area, object or person within 30 meters and touch the thing or person in particular once that's done the object that the stand punched will go toward that person or thing even if it's in a corner. it's. cry is DALALALALALALALA.

destructive: C (1) A (2 and 3)

speed: D (1) B (2) A (3)

range: D (1) C (2) A (3)

precistance: C (1) B (2) A (3)

precision: D (1) B (2) A (3)

developmental A (1) B (2) D (3)

**bobby: stand name: can't help falling in love (reference: elvis presley song)**

bobby's stand is very small but very useful (in terms of strategy), it allows for it to display the info of a stand user, non users o r anything in general. because it's small, it is not very powerful but it does have good range extending to the entirety of royal woods and great lakes city but not detroit unless in that area.

destructive: null

speed: A

range: A

precistance: A

precison: D

developmental: B

**maria santiago: stand name: everlong (reference: foo fighters song)**

maria's humanoid stand has the ability to heal any wound on allies or herself and because it's all about healing it's destructiveness is weak.

destructive: D

speed: C

range: C

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: C

**chandler: ****stand name (wait for the name): you think i ain't worth a dollar, but really i'm a millionaire (reference: queens of the stone age song)**

chandler's stand who we will call the stand millionaire's ability is to make anything that someone's holding light or heavy but that's not the only thing that makes it dangerous as he has his friends trent and richie's stands to help him with **trent's stand 'go with the flow' (reference: QOTSA song)** allows the stand to control the opponents feet to make them move on their own or force them to stop and **richie's stand 'song for the dead' (reference: QOTSA song)** and it's ability is to make portals within 25 meters and 4 at a time and you can have a deadly combination as 'go with the flow' can move you to the area of the portal (which is above) and have 'millionaire' making a weight a lot more heavier and you get the results. it's stand cry is LORORORORORRORORO

destructive: A

speed: B

range: C

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: C

**girl jordan: stand ability: shut up and drive (reference: rihanna song)**

the stand ability in question allows the user to turn into webs or even tangle opponents similar to stone free from part 6 stone ocean but with webs and a lot more stick. the user in question can put the web in question which can appear on her neck or anywhere in general on a surface and like i mentioned the user is able to tangle opponents so basically the jojo version of spider-man but you can't swing.

destructive: B

speed: C

range: C

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: B

**maggie: stand name: buck tick (reference: japanese band)**

this stand is probably the most disturbing it's ability is to munipulate your bones but what makes it truly disturbing is it can take let's say your spine and twist it or even your arm bones and they can come out of the body just think about that for a minute.

destructive: C

speed: C

range: A

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: B

**haiku: stand name: reila (reference: gazette song)**

the stand's ability is to control the shadows, how it works is that haiku sends out her stand to go into the shadow and once that happens it can maniupulate any shadow including a person and even kill them if the stand stabs your shadow as it acts like it's actually stabbing the person. it does however have one weakness and that is night or basically a very dark area and the only way to use that ability is to be near a light source but because the light source is small it's range it limited.

destructive: C

speed: A

range: B

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: D

**liam: stand name: can't stop (reference: red hot chili peppers song)**

liam's stand ability is to make anything wide, flat or skinny and can make another stand user like that as well including liam himself so if they want to get through doors liam just has to use his stand to turn him flat and under the door.

destructive: D

speed: D

range: D

precistance: B

precision: C

developmental: D

**rusty: stand name: well that was easy (reference: franz ferdinand song)**

rusty's stand ability is to make anything rusty or make it so the person acts rusty.

destructive: C

speed: C

range: C

precistance: B

precision: C

developmental: C

**zach: stand name: toto (reference: band of the same name)**

the ability in question allows toto to question a different user some questions and if they get all wrong a punishment will happen.

destructive: D

speed: D

range: D

precistance: C

precision: D

developmental: D

**sam sharp: stand name: some girls (reference: rolling stones album)**

sam's stand some girls ability is to use the lyrics of songs as an offensive or defensive purposes and has various effects depending on the genre of music such as rock n roll and depending on the lyrics of the song, it can be used to fight opponents or use it for defensive purposes. it also takes the form of a humanoid stand with what looks to be a radio in it's chest.

destructive: A

speed: B

range: C

precistance: A

precision: B

developmental: C

**carol pringley: stand name: fit for rivals (reference: band)**

FIR's stand ability is to make any service, object, person or carol sharp as hell. for example it can make let's say an edge of a table so sharp it cuts someones finger or make carol's fist sharp to cut a rock. it's stand cry is ASASASASASASASASASASA.

destructive: B

speed: B

range: B

precistance: A

precision: B

developmental: B

**well that's it for part 2 see you in the next one.**


	8. jojo x regular show

**welcome, welcome**.

**mordecai: stand name: art of heartbreak acts 1 and 2 (reference: hall oates song)**

mordecai's stand allows him to make art come to life, how it works is that when the stand starts punching paintings or anytype of artwork, it starts to come to life however the only thing it can't bring to life is photos no matter how old or recent it was. it also has a 2nd act and it's ability is to make it's own painting and make that come to life. it releases the color and the painting in question and it depends on what the user is thinking. it's stand cry is WOWOWOWOWOW.

destructive: A (1) B (2)

speed: B (1) A (2)

range: C (1 and 2)

precistance: A (1 and 2)

precision: A (1 and 2)

developmental: B (1) C (2)

**rigby: stand name: mo money mo problems (reference: notorious B.I.G song)**the stand takes on the form of a humanoid appearence but with snake like appearence in the lower half. it's ability is to constrict the opponent so they can't attack or use their stand and can kill them if it constricts long enough. it has weak physical strength although it is fast.

destructive: C

speed: A

range: D

precistance: A

precision: C

developmental: B

**benson: stand name: rage against the machine (reference: band of the same name)**

benson's stand allows the ability to use benson's rage and anger on opponents the more rage the more powerful the stand punches get. it's stand cry is AHHHHHAHHHAHAHAHAHAH.

destructive: A

speed: A

range: C

precistance: A

precision: B

developmental: C

skips: stand name: stressed out (reference: 21 pilots song)

stressed out's ability is similar to rage against the machine in which it uses the users stress and uses that to increase the physical strength of the stand however if the stress goes too far, it can corrupt the user and stand into a darkness like state. it's cry is HIYAYAYAYAYAYA.

destructive: A

speed: B

range: D

precistance: A

precision: B

developmental: B

hi five ghost- stand name: harder, better, faster, stronger (reference: daft punk)

HBFS's stand ability is to temperaliy make things invisible, these include objects, other users or even a body part which means if the stand is a punching stand it will only have 1 arm to use or no arms to use leaving them defensless and unable to attack. the affect lasts between 5-10 minutes or when hi five ghost stops it.

destructive: C

speed: A

range: C

precistance: B

precision: A

developmental: B

muscle man: live'r than you'll ever be (reference: rolling stones album)

muscle man's stand can place traps by using it's punches, whenever there's some junk nearby, LTYEB can use it's punches to make a trap however it actually has to be trash and not just some clean object it's also limited to a full trash bag or between 5-10 trash pieces in order to make that trap or prank in question. it's cry is MERORORORORO.

destructive: A

speed: D

range: B

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: B

pops: stand name: roundabout act 1 and 2 (reference: yes song)

(spoilers for those who have not watched the ending to the show so please be warned about this).

the stand may not look much as it's ability is to make everything sticky however it's much more than that as it's true ability is revealed with act 2 which can make everyone feel warmth, compassion and love forcing the users to stop attacking and make peace however we only seen this once when pops uses this ability when he decided to sacrifice himself in order to save his friends and the universe.

destructive: C (1) ? (2)

speed: C (1) ? (2)

range: A (1) ? (2)

precistance: B (1) ? (2)

precision: B (1) ? (2)

developmental: A (1) ? (2)

**thomas- stand name: pretender (reference: foo fighters song)**

thomas's stand allows him to turn into anyone he wants but in order to do so he must have a strand of hair (or feather in mordecais case) of anyone however the only people he can't turn into is bensobenson because he's well a gumball machine and hi five ghost for obvious reasons (it's in the name). but either way once that's done he can turn into that person and even temperarliy use the stand of theirs for about 10 minutes so basically if thomas turned into mordecai he can use art of heartbreak while the actual user still has it.

destructive: C (although various depending on the user he turns into)

speed: B

range: C

pricistance: A

precision: B

developmental: C

death: stand name: sympathy for the devil (reference: rolling stones song)

death's stand taking on the form of a scythe although it's actual appearence looks like a spirit has the ability to take someone's soul however he can give it back if the user partakes in death's request such as arm wrestling or taking care of his baby son for about an hour but if you fail or decide not to do it you're dead and if you're a stand user, death will add the stand into his collection. it should be mentioned that it's not destructive but it's dangerous because it can take your soul.

destructive: C

speed: A

range: C

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: C

**techmo: stand name: radiohead (reference: band of the same name)**

techmo's stand is simple it allows the stand to hack anything electronic and fight off any virus's he sees. because the stand in question is ment for electronics, the sstand isn't strong destructive wise.

destructive: C

speed: B

range: A

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: C

**margeret: stand name: even flow (reference: pearl jam song)**

margeret's stand is basically tonio's stand pearl jam from part 4 diamond is unbreakable but while that stand heals any illness or anything (like okuyasu's teeth), this stand basically makes any stand user stronger, faster, weaker etc.

destructive: D

speed: B

range: B

precistance: A

precision: C

developmental: C

**don: stand name: cherub rock (reference: smashing pumpkins song)**

cherub rock's ability is to give people a hug... you think that was the end let's keep going, if it's an ally, cherub will heal or make them stronger by a hug however if it's an enemy it can give bad luck towards the enemy.

destructive: D

speed: B

range: C

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: C

**C.J- stand name: teen town (reference: weather report song)**

c.j's stand allows her to have the effects of a cloud such as with it's punches it can be thunderstorms, or making the opponent wet with rain etc (so essently weather report sort of). it's stand cry is TILALALALALALALALALALA.

destructive: A

speed: C

range: A

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: C

**eileen: stand name: happy together (reference: the turtles song)**

happy together's ability is to absorb opponents nutrients and give them to eileen or her allies.

destructive: D

speed: C

range: A

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: C

**anti-pops- stand name: candence and cascade (reference: king crimson song)**

one of the most broken stand of the regular show chapter, it's ability is to revert time back at beginning, erase the universe, erase people's memories, change the past, predict the future, there is so much that this stand can do so much, so that it's stats are currently unknown. it's stand cry is HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**well that's it for this one.**


	9. localized names 2

**well yep you know what time it is so lets go**

**infamous**

cole macgrath- stand name: thunder drive (original: ride the lightning by metallica)

sasha- stand name: dark gem (original: black diamond by stratovarius)

aiden tate- stand name: curious minds (original: suspicious minds by elvis presley)

kessler: stand name: lurking death (original: creeping death by metallica)

lucy kuo- stand name: stuck in frost (original: trapped in ice by metallica)

nix- stand name: flame vs flame (original: fight fire with fire by metallica)

betrand: stand name: rotten touch (original: touch of grey by metallica)

john white: stand name: ktulu's song (original: call of ktulu by metallica)

delsin rowe: stand name: mirror smoke (original: smoke and mirrors by imagine dragons)

hank- stand name: smoked water (original smoke on the water by deep purple)

eugene: stand name: not going to die (original: not ready to die by deep purple)

brooke augustine: stand name: justice for all (original: and justice for all by metallica)

abagail walker: stand name drift punk (original: daft punk)

**loud house part 2**

ronnie anne: stand name: dark purple (original: deep purple)

clyde: stand name: darker shade on the moon acts 1-3 (original: dark side of the moon by pink floyd)

bobby: stand name: i will fall in love (original: i can't help falling in love by elvis presley)

maria- forever long (original: ever long by foo fighters)

chandler: stand name: you think i ain't worth nothing, but i'm really really rich (original: you think i ain't worth a dollar, but i'm a millionaire by queens of the stone age)

trent: stand name: everyone with the flow (go with the flow by queens of the stone age)

richie: stand name: death's song (original: song for the dead by queens of the stone age)

girl jordan: stand name: just drive already (original: shut up and drive by rihanna)

maggie: stand name: bucks ticking (original: buck tick)

(haiku gets a pass)

liam: stand name: don't stop (original: can't stop by red hot chili peppers)

rusty: that was easy (well that was easy by franz ferdinand)

zach: stand name: tutu (original: toto)

sam sharp: stand name: lots of girls (original: some girls by the rolling stones)

carol pringley: stand name: ready to be rivals (original: fit for rivals)

regular show

mordecai- stand name: shattered art (original: art of heartbreak by hall oates)

rigby: stand name: mo bucks, mo danger (original: mo money, mo problems by notorious B.I.G.)

benson- stand name: machine rage (original: rage against the machine)

skips- stand name: beyond stressed (original: stressed out by 21 pilots)

hi five ghost- tougher, greater, fast, powerful (original: harder, better, fast, stronger by daft punk)

muscle man: stand name: weirder than you'll ever be (original: live'r than you'll ever be by the rolling stones)

pops- stand name: turnaround (original: roundabout by yes)

thomas- original: pretending (original: the pretender by foo fighters)

death: stand name: devil's sympathy (original: sympathy for the devil by the rolling stones)

techmo: stand name: radiobend (original: radiohead)

margeret: flow away (original: even flow by pearl jam)

eileen: stand name: everyone's happy (original: happy together by the turtles)

don: stand name: shamrock (original: cherub rock by smashing pumpkins)

c.j: stand name: town of teens (original: teen town by weather report)

(anti-pops gets a pass mainly because i have nothing for cadence and cascade)


	10. the amazing world of jojo part 1

**ok.**

**gumball watterson: stand name: international lover (reference: prince song)**

gumball's stand ability is to have the properties of gum, when the stand's hand goes blue, all it has to do is punch someone or something like a box and the gum will be on someone or that box and whoever touches it will be stuck the exception is gumball who can touch it. because it's gum (or at least a gum like property), it can connect so let's say a person and a dumbell and well you can get the idea. it's stand cry is LIYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO.

destructive: B

speed: B

range: C

precistance: A

precision: C

developmental: A

**darwin: stand name: endorphinmachine (reference: prince song)**

it's ability is to dissolve anything with it's punch, once punched, that particular thing will dissolve thanks to it's acid however the user is not immune as it will burn darwin if near it. it's cry is ACIDICICICICICICIC.

destructive: A

speed: C

range: C

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: C

**nicole: stand name: five finger death punch (reference: band)**

**RAGE!!!!!!**

nicole's stand FFDP is basically rage against the machine from the regular show chapter, it can use the users rage into it's punches for pretty powerful attacks. it's cry is HIYAAAAAAAAH

destructive: A

speed: B

range: D

precistance: A

precision: C

developmental: C

**richard: stand name: lazy song (reference: bruno mars song)**

i'm pretty sure you can get the idea of this stand, it's ability is to make anyone lazy (including stands) within a 30 meter radius, the stand is automatic (which is kind of expected from a stand that makes users lazy).

destructive: E

speed: E

range: A

precistance: E

precision: null

developmental: E

**tobias: stand name: somebody that i used to know (reference: gotye song)**

tobias's stand can disoriente the opponent and all it has to do is punch the user and the opponent is disoriented by a rainbow which gives the perfect opportunity to attack the opponent. it has another ability known as gotye in which it can splatter what looks to be paint which can give the illusion of something to that opponent.

destructive: C

speed: B

range: C

precistance: A

precision: C

developmental: C

**anton: stand name: the offspring (reference: american rock bandl**

anton's stand is essently a walking toaster and i don't mean it's ability i literally mean it's a toaster with stand eyes legs and arms. it's ability is to create more versions of the user and have an army however with each new anton however with each new anton comes the fact that the new anton is dumb and may have a personality of its own. it should also be noted if the user dies, the first anton that the stand created (if it's still around) will be the user.

destructive: D

speed: C

range: B

precistance: B

precision: D

developmental: varies depending on the different anton users.

**penny: stand name: sweet emotion (act 1) (reference: aerosmith song) the three fates (act 2) (reference: emerson, lake palmer song)**

comprised of 2 acts with 2 different names and abilities and both are humanoid, sweet emotions ability is essentially like a sticker of sorts and what it does is takes and item (or sometimes although rarely a person) so let's say a gun with bullets, all sweet emotion has to do is simply touch it and once the sticker is on a wall or even let's say a persons chest, it can arrange it to even be more like wall art or a tattoo to make it looks like the gun is pointing towards you in the front and it can unpeel and the user or the stand can touch it and the item in question aka the gun can fire out of the person and towards something.

it's 2nd act is when the user awakens themselves and the stand and once that happens, the stand's previous abilities are gone and replaced with a new ability and that is to transform into anything or anyone it wants.

destructive: B (1) A (2)

speed: C (1) (act 2 can vary depending on form)

range: C (1) (varies, 2)

precistance: A (1 and 2)

precision: A (1) (varies, 2)

developmental: A (1) C (2)

**alan (in this one let's just say he's something other than a balloon): stand name: every breath you take (reference: the police song)**

alan's ability is to have properties of a balloon and takes on the form of a humanoid but with properties of an actual balloon with two tanks on it's back with two different properties. it's left tank is oxygen and the user will be on the ground while the tank on the right is helium (i don't know if i spelled it right) and can make the user float.

destructive: null

speed: D

range: E

precistance: C

precision: E

developmental: C

**leslie: stand name: sweet child o mine (reference: guns n roses song)**

it's ability is to grow life onto any living thing or more specifically blood, when touched, the blood will grow into some plant life or into any living thing.

destructive: C

speed: B

range: D

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: C

**masami: stand name: polyrhythm (reference: perfume japanese girl group song)**

masami's stand is like weather report (or CJ's stand from the regular show chapter) in which she has properties of a cloud so rain, storms and even tornadoes which can switch a user up with someone else including their stands for a temporary time.

destructive: A

speed: B

range: A

precistance: A

precision: B

developmental: C

**clayton (also pretend he's not clay but somsomething else): stand name: all american rejects (reference: band)**

clayton's stand can turn the user to anything he wants to be as clay.

destructive: C

speed: C

range: D

precistance: C

precision: C

developmental: C

**carmen: stand name: stealing happy hours (reference: 311 song aka the song by the band that comes from my home city and state omaha, nebraska "no one cares" ok then)**

carmen's stand can create and manipulate spikes which can be used to be launched at opponents all around or just launched in various ways or if the opponents tries to punch or rush towards carmen, can use the spikes as if the stand is a cactus (to which the user is one).

destructive: C

speed: C

range: A

precistance: B

precision: A

developmental: C

**well that's it for this chapter and is considered part 1 sorry for the wait.**


	11. jojo x overwatch

**another day, another list,** **this chapter will cover the first 11 heroes in no particular order.**

**tracer: stand name:** **wonderwall (reference: oasis song)**

tracers stand allows her to reverse time for 3 seconds and teleports her in a short distance leaving a trail of energy when she teleports. while it is humanoid, it's stand isn't powerful destructive wise.

destructive: C

speed: A

range: B

precistance: B

precision: C

developmental: B

**d.va: stand name: ****dawn metropolis (reference: anamanaguchi album)**

d.va's stand is that of a large robot that she can go in so this counts as a suit stand. it doesn't have a specific ability instead it acts like something you would see in other media so cannons and bullets.

destructive: A

speed: C

range: B

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: C

**lucio: stand name: scrillex (reference: dj of the same name)**

the stand with the power of sound and music, lucio's stand is humanoid with a speaker on the chest and a disk on it's back, the stand in question can use the sound to push opponents back and use the music to increase speed and heal towards allies.

destructive: C

speed: A

range: B

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: C

**Reinhardt: stand name: neon knights (reference: black sabbath album)**

another suit stand, reinhardt's stand increases his physical strength and allows him to wield his pretty large hammer.

destructive: A

speed: C

range: D

precistance: A

precision: B

developmental: C

**mei: stand name: walking on thin ice (reference: yoko ono song)**

mei's stand can create ice and can be used to create an ice Barrier or icicles that can be used against opponents, it is not powerful destructive wise

destructive: C

speed: C

range: B

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: B

**junkrat: stand name: T.N.T (reference: Ac/dc song)**

junkrat's stand can create explosives which can of course hurt or kill the opponent, aside from the stand's punches that creates explosions, it can create explosives mainly frag grenades which can be used against opponents.

destructive: A

speed: C

range: B

precistance: B

precision: A

developmental: D

**reaper: stand name**: **until it sleeps**** (reference: metallica song)**

reaper's stand has one of three abilities, the first is the stand can teleport the user somewhere else, the 2nd one is it gives the user unlimited ammo, and the 3rd can take someone's health away otherwise it is not powerful destructive wise.

destructive: C

speed: B

range: C

precistance: A

precision: C

developmental: C

**mercy: ****what a wonderful world (reference: louis armstrong song)**

wonderful world's ability is to heal it's user and anyone around when active and because of that it is not powerful destructive wise although another thing to add is that it also gives the user the ability to fly with angel wings.

destructive: D

range: A

speed: C

precistance: B

precision: C

developmental: C

**sombra: stand name: remote romance (before you ask, let's pretend like this one is a seperate stand also named remote romance different from the actual remote romance aka everyone's stand created by araki as part of an event) (reference: camel song)**sombra's stand can can hack into anything so it can get information, give viruses, all that hacking stuff. because it's a stand that hacks, it is not a very destructive stand.

destructive: C

range: C

speed: B

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: C

**winston: stand name: a rush of blood to the head (reference: coldplay album)**

it's ability is to use the users rage to power itself up however the user only has rage if his friends/teammates are gone or if his glasses break. it's cry is CHAAAAAAA.

destructive: A

range: D

speed: D

precistance: B

precision: D

developmental: D

**ana: stand name: wouldn't it be nice (reference: beach boys song)**ana's stand is the sniper rifle that ana has, it's ability is the bullets which have one of 2 powers, one is to heal others and the other is to deal damage. even though they're not destructive, ana is considered one of the deadliest snipers so it's fine if she doesn't have a destructive stand.

destructive: C

range: A

speed: A

precistance: B

precision: A

developmental: C

**well that's it for this one, have any suggestions, feel free to comment.**


	12. jojo x gravity falls part 2

**part 2 of the first chapter, OK.**

pacifica: stand name: this summer's gonna hurt (reference: maroon 5 song)

pacifica's stand ability is it's ability can make it so that any pain inflicted on pacifica goes to the opponent and how it works is the TSGH throws a pin or pins of sorts to a body part/s however the opponent won't know where the pin and they don't even feel it aside from a little shock. once that happens all the user has to do is get hit and the damage transfers to the opponent. it should also be noted that it has another ability with the pins, the pins can go deep into that body part in question which can of course hurt the user but it can also prevent them from using that part which can also mean the stand can also not use that part. it also has one other ability, if TSGH punches the pinned part and releases the pin, the body part in question can receive significant damage. it's cry is KAAAAAAAA.

(longest description i made)

destructive: B

range: C

speed: A

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: C

**robbie: stand name: the beautiful people (reference: marilyn manson song)**

**fun fact, i was just going to name the stand Marilyn manson at first but there's already a stand called marilyn manson in part 6 stone ocean.**

robbie's stand can make a black mist and spread it within a 25 meter radius and what it does is it dissolves an opponent weither head to tow first or toe to head, it doesn't matter it can dissolve it within 20 minutes and the only way to get out of it is to well get out of there however it has one other trick up its sleeves (or lack of for that matter), it can enter inside the body if the opponent has a wound and once that happens, it can dissolve that part.

destructive: C

range: B

speed: D

precistance: B

precision: A

developmental: C

**candy: stand name: wannabe (reference: spice girls debut song)**

candy's stand can make anything it touches peel apart like string cheese which can make it so any punch whether by a stand or a person is peeled and peeled until there's nothing left although wannabe can put it back later. it can also peel the user making it harder to hit candy although also to note wannabe has weak destructive power.

destructive: C

range: C

speed: A

precistance: B

precision: D

developmental: C

**grenda: stand name: kesha (reference: singer)**

grenda's stand is simple as it's ability is to make anything sticky including opponents and making them stuck to something.

destructive: C

range: C

speed: D

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: C

**experiment 210: stand name: silver, blue and gold (reference: bad company song)**

the stand in question is also the user as through unknown means it's ability is to transform to anyone he wants for example he transformed into who we thought was the author of the books but it was actually a mascot of a beans product. because it's a stand that can transform into anything it wants (including other stands and it's abilities), it is a pretty powerful stand.

destructive: A

range: varies

speed: varies

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: unknown

**stanford filbrick pines aka the author: stand name: message in a book (reference: the police song 'message in a bottle')**

stanford's stand can reveal the truth by the books stanford wrote about the mysteries of gravity falls and use the information to reveal important details of all three books. it's other ability is to make a portal for the user to a different location.

destructive: C

range: D

speed: C

precistance: A

precision: D

developmental: A

**blendin blandin: stand name: agartha (reference: miles davis song)**

agartha's ability is to send the user to the past, future or present and the user uses this ability to prevent time being messed up by other people, while it is humanoid, it also takes on the form of tape measure and it can only be seen by other stand users it also isn't a very destructive stand although it has consqences that may lead to a destructive path if you mess up the pass.

destructive: C

range: B

speed: B

precistance: B

precision: D

developmental: B

**summerween trickster: stand name: sabbath bloody sabbath (reference: black sabbath album)**

sabbath's ability is to turn it's user into a horrifying monster which is made out of disgusting candy such as black licorice because of that, it is very dangerous to take on as it can swallow you whole or kill you some other way.

destructive: A

range: D

speed: C

precistance: A

precision: C

developmental: C

**sev.ral timez: what makes you beautiful (reference: one direction song)**

it's basically the eleven men with there stand tattoo you from part 7 steel ball run but with teenager's and the fact that they dance and sing, i don't think i need to list the stats because of that but i guess i'll say that they're all D's.

**mctucket: stand ability: don't stop me now (reference: queen song)**

it's ability comes in two acts the first act was back when he was um dumb (although for an important reason which we will not get into), but it's ability is to gather trash around the user and use it as offense or defense, after defeating the society of the blind eye, he gains his 2nd act which has the ability to predict important events in the future.

destructive: A (1) D (2)

speed: D (1 and 2)

range: A (1) D (2)

precistance: B (1 and 2)

precision: A (1) D (2)

developmental: A (1) C (2)

**manly dan: stand name: Bon jovi (reference: band)**

manly dan's stand is basically star platnum as it relies on just punching although we don't know the full extend of bon jovi's abilities.

destructive: A

speed: C

range: C

precistance: B

precision: A

developmental: C

**the love god: stand name: you give love a bad name (reference: bon jovi song)**

bad name's ability is to make anyone fall in love with one another because of that he has weak destructive power.

destructive: E

speed: C

range: B

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: C

**that's it for now**


	13. localized names 3

**meh i have nothing**

**gumball**

gumball: stand name: lover from a different land (original: international lover by prince)

**darwin:** stand name: crazy machine (original endorphinmachine by prince)

nicole: stand name: five crackle deadly fists (original: five finger death punch band)

richard: stand name: the song of laziness (original: the lazy song by bruno mars)

tobias: stand name: i used to know (original: somebody that i used to know by gotye)

anton: stand name: the spin off (original: the offspring band)

penny: stand name: act 1: lovely emotion (original: sweet emotion by aerosmith) act 2: the three paths (three fates by lake, emerson and palmer)

alan: stand name: the breath you make (original: every breath you take by the police)

leslie: stand name: my sweet child (original: sweet child o mine by guns and roses)

(i don't know for masami so she get's a pass)

clayton: stand name: rejected americans (original: all american rejects band)

carmen: stand name: taken hours (original: stealing happy hours by 311)

**overwatch**

tracer: stand name: wonderful (original: wonderfall by oasis)

d.va: stand name: skyline at dawn (original: dawn metropolis by anamanaguchi)

lucio: stand name: dubstep (original: scrillex)

Reinhardt: stand name: colorful knights (original: neon knights by black sabbath)

mei: stand name: thin ice (original: walking on thin ice by yoko ono)

(junkrat passes)

reaper: stand name: until you sleep (original: until it sleeps by metallica)

mercy: stand name: what a beautiful planet (original: what a wonderful world by louis Armstrong)

sombra: stand name: soap opera romance (original: remote romance by camel)

winston: stand name: blood rush (original: a rush of blood to the head by coldplay)

ana: stand name: that's very good (original: wouldn't be nice by the beach boys)

**gravity falls:**

pacifica: stand name: painful summer (original: this summer's gonna hurt by maroon 5)

robbie: stand name: cute people (original: beautiful people by marilyn manson)

candy wanna be (original: wannabe by spice girls)

grenda: stand name: tesha (original: kesha)

210: stand name: gold, silver, and crystal (original: silver, blue and gold by bad company)

(stanford gets a pass)

blendin: stand name: tartha (original: agartha by miles davis)

summerween trickster: bloody shadow (original: sabbath bloody sabbath by black sabbath)

sev'ral timez: stand name: you're just beautiful (original: what makes you beautiful by one direction)

mctucket: stand name: you better not (original: don't stop me now by queen)

manly dan: stand name: ban javi (original: bon jovi)

love god: stand name: love is bad (original: you give love a bad name by bob jovi)

**bye bye.**


	14. jojo x loud house part 3

**so i guess another one on loud house and only because **new **episodes have comfirmed release dates and los casagrandes is airing monday so i felt like doing a 3rd part with the other characters covering any other character in royal woods and the characters of great lake city so with that let's get started.**

* * *

cristina: stand name: nirvana (reference: band)

cristina's stand ability is to make anything the user touches and throws ricochet even if that thing in question isn't a bullet so she can throw something like a some glass which if thrown, it can ricochet off walls until it reaches the opponent. it can also make anything the opponent throws or some stand ability (so like johnny from part 7 uses his stand tusk to create shots it can ricochet) ricochet within a 40 meter radius. it's cry is RARARARARARA

destructive: A

range: B

speed: B

precision: B

precistance: B

developmental: C

albert/pop-pop: stand name: slow dancer (reference: boz skaggs song)

the stand ability in question makes anything metal within 30 meters bend however because the user is so old it is not very strong or powerful.

destructive: C

speed: D

range: B

precision: D

precistance: C

developmental: C

**sid chang: stand name: 2pm (reference: kpop group)**

sid's stand ability is similar and basically is 'i am a rock' from part 8 jojolion since it's ability is to essentially make someone a magnet for non magnetic things which is the same ability as 2pm (with magnetic and non magnetic objects) the difference is that sid can now cover herself with anything metalic as a shield as the stand gathers anything within 20 meters.

destructive: A

range: B

speed: C

precistance: B

precision: A

developmental: B

nikki: stand name: stadium aracadium (reference: red hot chili peppers album)

nikki's stand is similar to illuso's stand 'man in the mirror' from vento aureo as they have similar concepts however while man in the mirror can bring people into a mirror world without their stands, aracadium cannot and another difference is that arcadium uses anything glass related (like mirrors). it's ability is for the stand to use glass and do stuff like drag people into a building and unlike man in the mirror, aracadium has some fighting power as it can punch through the glass and if the user has some glass (don't do this at home), she can throw it and multiple fists will come out to attack the opponent. if that was confusing then i don't know.

destructive: B

range: A

speed: C

precistance: B

precision: C

developmental: B

**hector casagrande: stand name: sh-boom** (reference: the chords song)

hector's stand makes any snack or pebble pop like firecrackers and it's meant more for distractions rather than destructive and because of hector's age, it can cover hector's bodega for example.

destructive: D

range: C

speed: D

precistance: C

precision: D

developmental: D

carlos casagrande: stand name: santana (reference: guitarist)

santana's ability is to change how media goes and if you're confused on that to put it simply imagine if you were watching a tv show and some death happens, santana can go into the tv and change the events of that scene no matter if it's live action or a cartoon, it can go in their and change the events, it will do the same to books by changing the writing and it's range can cover a book store.

destructive: C

range: B

speed: A

precistance: B

precision: D

developmental: C

frida casagrande: stand name: cold day in the sun (reference: foo fighters song)

so you know jobin's stand from part 8 jojolion called 'speed king' which it's ability is to store heat and temperature in an object, it's the same thing for this stand but it's the opposite as it stores the freezing cold in an object.

destructive: B

range: B

speed: C

precistance: A

precision: B

developmental: C

carlota casagrande: stand name: hot n cold (reference: katy perry song)

carlota's stand is a humanoid stand with a sort of yin and yang symbol on it's stomach showing fire and ice and this is where it's ability comes in to play. it's ability is to make the air within 100 meters (although it can change it's range) scorching hot or freezing cold and i don't mean like you're sweating in the heat or cold no i literally mean scorching hot and freezing cold as it can make somebody on fire or literally freeze as a result, carlota has to be alone or far away from her allies in order to use the stand because only carlota is immune not her allies. it's cry is HASHAAAAAAA.

destructive: B

range: A

speed: B

precistance: B

precision: A

developmental: C

CJ: stand name: come as you are (reference: nirvana song)

CJ's stand is an semi-automatic humanoid stand who's only job is to protect the user and his allies, i say semi-automatic as it can be stopped by the user when the job is done. it's ability is to punch different spots and if somebody else (user or not) walks or touches that spot, they essently become molded and the only way out is by brute strength, C.A.Y.A, or a punching stand. it also is a quick fighter as despite not being a destructive one, it can attack, disappear and come back in a instant so it's not to be underestimated with.

destructive: B

range: A (can go up to 100 meters by itself unless stopped)

speed: A

presistance: A

precision: A

developmental: A

**because i'm running out of ideas, here are just some genderbent loud house stuff, they have the same stand abilities but different names and appearance differences.**

linka: stand name: poker face (reference: lady gaga song)

loki: stand name: supernatural remastered (reference: the remastered album of santana's album supernatural (i added remastered as just a gag of sorts)

loni: stand name: fashion victim (reference: green day song)

luke: stand name: audioslave (reference: band)

lane: stand name: chain of fools (reference: aretha franklin song)

boy lynn: stand name: scentless apprentice (reference: nirvana song)

lars: stand name: uncertain sense (reference: gazette song)

**and that's all for now**


	15. jojo squarepants

spongebob x jojo, nothing to say here other than it will focus on recurring characters or characters that appeared often back in the day (flying dutchman, mermaid man and barnacle boy etc) and not 1 episode characters (although there are some exceptions).

* * *

spongebob: stand name: ocean man (reference: ween song)

spongebob's humanoid stand 'ocean man' has the ability of absorption and how it works is when another humanoid stand punches, it absorbs the punches and the amount of punches that spongebob takes, the more that the opponent gets tired and faints because of exhaustion. it's appearence is a humanoid with holes which leads to it's main ability and that is [the sponge, the ability in question allows the user to have properties of a sponge such as spilting apart, absorbing water, etc. it's cry is spongebob's laugh.

destructive: C

range: C (although various when it comes to releasing the water he absorbs)

speed: B

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: A

Patrick: stand name: american idiot (reference: green day song)

american idiot's ability is to make anything it punches feel like rocks especially anything soft like a pillow (the user is unaffected by the abilities so the pillow feels soft to him) so for example during a battle, if patrick is above an opponent and just so happens to be right next to oh i don't know pillows, and once he grabs a stack of pillows, the stand punches the stack and once patrick drops them, they'll fall but not very fast as the object in question will fall at their usual speed instead of falling quickly like rocks but once the stack of pillows lands on their target, the opponent will feel the effect of the object and because they feel like rocks, they'll be either knocked out or killed. it's cry is LIDLIDLIDLIDLIDLIDL.

destructive: A

range: C

speed: C

precistance: A

precision: B

developmental: B

squidward: stand name: songbird (reference: kenny g song)

songbird's ability requires squidward's clarinet as the stand is in the clarinet and will only come out once played which is its limitation as squidward must continue to play the clarinet for it to be used and if squidward stops to take a breath it will be in the clarinet but fortunately will come back out when squidward plays again and if any damage is done to the clarinet, it won't transfer to the user although if the stand itself takes damage then squidward takes the damage. but enough about that let's talk about it's abilities and it has 2, 1 is called [sound orientation] which makes it so the stand can change the sound in a opponents ears to make them hear something else like footsteps behind them but they aren't there.

it's second ability is when they punch particular spots on an opponents body and once that happens, it makes it so holes will appear throughout the body that songbird punched and it won't make the person bleed instead it's ability is to create music out of those holes and it will play on its own when squidward stops so he has enough time to take a breath but on to it's ability involves the holes as they take away nutrients and blood in the form of music notes and the only way to get rid of them is squidward or you have to cover the holes up. it's appearence is that of something like 'red hot chili peppers' as it's small but it's tail is connects to the clarinet and has small holes on his head.

destructive: C

range: B

speed: B

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: C

mr krabs: stand name: money for nothing (reference: dire straits song)

money for nothing's 2 abilities is as follows, it's first is within a 100 meters, it can take anyone's money, the 2nd ability is to make anyone spend their money at the krusty krabs and can do this by the stands punch which is sort of like a stamp although it has another way by spreading a gas throughout bikini bottom causing anyone stand user or not to go to the krusty krab and buy a krabby patty.

destructive: C

range: A (up to a 100 meters)

speed: B

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: C

sandy: stand name: blue october (reference: rock band of the same name from texas)

blue October is an intresting case of design as it's humanoid but with a squirrel tail, ears and has a karate gi but lets move on to it's abilities, it's ability is to make the blood in someone's body heat up or basically boil and it's so hot it can actually get caught on fire or burned off. there are a couple of conditions for this to happen, 1. the person in question has to have a wound or at least have a spot in the body that is red (or in other words any physical activity where you got hit but not bleeding), 2. blue October must punch that spot/s in question and 3. the user has to be within 10 meters of the opponent they punched and used the ability on if the user and opponent is not within 10 meters, it will not work. it's cry is HIYAYAYAYAYAYA.

destructive: A

range: D

speed: A

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: B

flying dutchman: stand name: alestorm (reference: band)

the stand is a unique case as the user is a ghost with a stand, it's ability is to send people to alternate universes/dimensions and they're stuck there until the user lets them go and these universes are bizarre and weird (remember the episode where patrick had a donut around his head and the krusty krab was in a different universe, that's what i mean), the stand also has one rare ability and that is to take someone else's body and control them and also make them ghosts. overall while not destructive, it is certainly dangerous.

destructive: C

speed: B

range: A

precistance: A

precision: B

developmental: unknown

pearl: stand name: black eye peas (reference: music group of same name)

pearl's stand is a humanoid resembling a female as well as having black lines which is related to it's abilities, the ability is it can create stamps and create effects involving these stamps similar to a stand like echoes (acts 1 and 2), how it works is that it requires paper and once that's done, pearl writes the word (or 2) and puts it on black eye peas and the word/s will appear on its fists and will place the word/s on people (other user or not), objects or any surface and the word in question (lets use the word break) if its placed on a wall, the wall will break or if its the word bug bites and it's placed on a opponent, the person in question will feel like they have bug bites and the only way to get rid of it is washing it off. it has 3 limitations,

1\. the user must write 1 or 2 words on that paper or on the stand,

2\. it must be something that anyone can feel (an example would be break even though it applies to something like glass) so it can't be something like 'yo dude' as the person wouldn't feel anything,

3\. the stand must recharge it's ink (aka the black lines) every 4 hours after using 12 words (separately or 2 words together) so if it tries to use the word to stamp it without any ink it will just be a normal punch.

destructive: A

speed: C

range: C

precistance: A

precision: B

developmental: C

ms puff: stand name: the youngbloods (reference: band)

the stand ability is simple it can inflate themselves or the user to be huge or deflate, it's purpose is to push away an opponent and not necessarily hurt them in anyway.

destructive: D

speed: C

range: C

precistance: B

precision: null

developmental: D

plankton: stand name: the color and the shape (reference: foo fighters album)

the appearence of the stand is a small magnet with feet, arms and stand eyes, it's ability is to gather scrap and any parts around it and create robots and that really is it, it can create robots to help plankton out.

destructive: C (although it varies robot to robot)

speed: C

range: A (up to a 100)

precistance: B

precision: D

developmental: varies

mermaid man: stand name: good vibrations (reference: beach boys song)

mermaid man's stand ability is to cause anything to rise up like for instance sand however due to the users age, it cannot do much.

destructive: D

range: E

speed: D

precistance: E

precision: null

developmental: E

barnacle boy: stand name: sloop john B (reference: beach boys song)

it's ability is to create barnacles onto a person which can make it hard for someone to breath and can slow their movements which include stands as well unfortunately, due to the users age it cannot do much.

destructive: D

range: E

speed: D

precistance: D

precision: C

developmental: D

**chapter end**


	16. amazing world of jojo part 2

* * *

**yawn, welcome to part 2 where i need more sleep after this also there will be some announcements at the end so until then let's get started.**

* * *

rob: stand name: 21st century schizoid man. (reference: song by king crimson) and satisfaction (reference: rolling stones song)

rob's stand is probably the most op stand in my opinon and i'll tell you why because for 1, rob actually has 2 stands with different abilities, 2, they're both dangerous and 3, you do not want to mess with the stands.

the first stand is called (and for short) schizoid man appearence is of a humanoid but it's head resembles an old style TV with the antennas on top of it's head, buttons across its eyes, switchs (or whatever it's called on those old TV'S to change the channel and volume) on its cheeks and static on it's body. schizoid's man's ability is to use your deepest fears and turn them into reality, the stand touches your head and it will read your personal stuff from the mind and once it finds your fear, it will use that fear and turn it into reality so for instance if you have a fear of sharks and so happen to live near a huge open water source (ocean), the next time you're in the water the shark will appear even if you're in a place where sharks don't live (ex: lakes or my state of my nebraska or anywhere in the midwest and anywhere not near an ocean) and can kill you. however if you don't live near a water source, it can still kill you by going into your dreams and can sometimes take the stand that you have away from you leaving you defenseless without your stand so it can kill you and everyone will assume that you died in your sleep from unknown causes and the only way to beat the stand is to overcome your fear and beat the user.

the 2nd stand is known as satisfaction and it appears when rob was taking on the school superintendent form and it's ability is to make things real and if you're confuse on how it's work it makes things normal aka into a human and without their stand and essentially makes them a normal, average human being meaning they can't fight, they can't use their stands although they can see them somehow. it's appearence resembles that of a business case with stand eyes. as for stats, they'll be listed as 1 and 2.

destructive: A (1) B (2)

speed: C (1) C (2)

range: infinty (1) A (2, up to a 100 meters)

precistance: A (1 and 2)

precision: C (1 and 2)

developmental: A (1 and 2)

jamie: stand name: Mississippi queen (reference: mountain song)

jamie's stand is like a voodoo doll but without the doll no instead its ability is any body part or 3 that Mississippi queen touches will be affected with this ability and in order for this ability to work, it requires something breakable, something that you can tear apart, bendable, you get the idea. once that happens, if the stand has touched 3 parts, it must touch 3 parts also or 2 if wants but the other part is unaffected, and all the user has to do is just do those things mentioned and well let's say paper, if the user tears paper and the part in question is a leg, jamie just has to tear the paper and the leg is gone however it can be restored by putting it back together with tape or glue and it has to stay like that for 3 days in order for it to permanently be back to normal otherwise if it's been teared apart again and stays like that for 3 days, it will permanently be gone.

destructive: B

speed: B

range: C (although once touched, it can continue with the person being as far as possible like in a different state/country and it's still effected by 3 days so technically an A)

precistance: A

precision: B

developmental: C

teri: stand name: take on me (reference: a-ha song)

the stand ability of take on me unsurprisingly because of our character in question has paper related abilities, it's ability is to maniupulate paper when paper is nearby and teri can use a pencil on herself to draw something like a mask preventing her from speaking. it has one obvious problem it cannot be near water otherwise both the user and the stand will die so it must avoid anything wet, anything flammable basically anything dangerous to paper kind.

destructive: C

speed: C

range: C

precistance: C

precision: B

developmental: B

potato stat- i mean idaho: stand name: the raiders (reference: american rock band, paul revere and the raiders (who are from idaho))

raiders ability is nothing special as it's similar to anton's stand the offspring as they both involve revival but unlike anton who comes back from a toaster, idaho comes back to life from the ground thanks to raiders however it has an ability which is its poison and if anyone eats idaho, the poison will enter their body and kills them unless they find an antidote.

destructive: D

speed: null

range: null

precistance: E

precision: null

developmental: B

banana joe: stand name: i'm a singer in a rock and roll band (reference: moody blues song)

to put the name in a short term, we will call it rock and roll. so rock and roll's ability is to make any surface slippable however there are some conditions, 1. the surface in question must be slippable and it doesn't have to be a floor either as it can also be a wall that you can feel your hand slipping onto, 2. the surface must not involve any material that's not slippable so an example is a sidewalk but if it has ice it's fine. it's really nothing special as it can make people slip but can be used for strategic purposes.

destructive: C

range: B (up to 50 meters)

speed: C

precistance: C

precision: A

developmental: B

banana Barbara: stand name: steppin in a slide show (reference: moody blues song)

now that we got her son out of the way, let's not forget one of those most important stands that involves fate and future events, the stand in question is similar to the rolling stones from part 5 vento aureo in which they both involve fate but unlike the rolling stones which shows what's going to happen to the person and their fate, slide show can also show a fate of a person while it also shows another ability which is to show events that are going to happen by art which sets up the story. the stand is the brush if you're wondering and while not destructive, the events that will happen maybe devastating and there is no way to avoid it.

destructive: null

speed: E

range: D

precistance: A

precision: null

developmental: A

donut cop: stand name: jigsaw (reference: band)

jigsaw's ability is to reveal the truth and it's similar to norisuke higashikata's IV (from part 8, jojolion) stand king nothing in which they involve jigsaw puzzle pieces, however while it has a similar purpose of using the pieces to find the truth, they work in a different matter. with the bullets created by jigsaw, donut cop can use his gun and shoot it at the person who he sees as suspicious or a person who's hiding something and the bullet won't kill them instead, puzzle pieces come out of the person and they won't know about it unless they're stand users and it doesn't affect them in anyway instead they'll just come out and the person can do whatever but lets talk about the pieces themselves. with these pieces, they will lead to the thing they're hiding about and that's how it works and to go along with that, once the pieces start moving, they cannot be stopped unless the user stops them or if the user dies. the stand is the gun and the bullets.

destructive: D

speed: B

range: A (it can cover the entirety of elmore and if this is real life at least about 4 states)

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: B

granny **jojo (yep we reached a jojo within a jojo crossover fic (if you call it that) without an actual jojo in this fic but just a character named jojo and i'll stop talking)**: stand name: radio ga ga (reference: queen song)

**jojo's **stand ability is to make anyone procrastinate and make them not do anything and these include even the most toughest of characters so yeah that's really it.

destructive: D

speed: D

range: A

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: D

yuki yoshida: stand name: season's call (reference: hyde song)

season's call's ability relates to the users personality calm but cold so the ability relates to the ability in question, to make anything within 50 meters freezing cold. it also has another ability and if you remember the jojo x spongebob chapter involving sandy's stand blue october making the body part burn up, it's very similar but it involves the cold. it's cry is ERERERERERERERA.

destructive: B

speed: B

range: B

precistance: A

precision: B

developmental: B

patrick Fitzgerald: stand name: boulevard of broken dreams (reference: green day song)

patrick's stand can create layers on to itself, the user or someone else and once that happens, when the opponent attacks, the user will not feel anything or at least felt something as a tickle because of the layers and if the user layers their arms, the more powerful but slower it is. it's cry is LEREREREREREREA.

destructive: B

speed: C

range: D

precistance: A

precision: C

developmental: C

* * *

**alright that's the end of this chapter now for some announcements, i will of course do localized names part 4, i will be coming up with a new chapter involving some OC'S but not at the moment sometime after i focus on some projects i'm working on. but one more thing i will now be updating the first 2 chapters to include the stats of the stands instead of them being seperate ****until then see ya.**


	17. localized names part 4

**morning**

* * *

**loud house part **3

cristina: stand name: paradise (original: nirvana band)

albert/pop-pop: stand name: patient dancer (original: slow dancer by boz skaggs)

sid chang: stand name: 2 in the afternoon (or alternatively 2 noon) (original: kpop group 2pm)

nikki: stand name: arcade stadium (original: stadium aracadium)

hector: stand name: ka-boom (original sh-boom by the chords)

carlos: stand name: montana (also hi from anyone who's from montana) (original: santana)

frida: stand name: coldest sunny day (original: cold day in the sun by foo fighters)

carlota: stand name: heat n chill (original: hot n cold by katy perry)

(cj gets a pass)

linka: stand name: other face (original: poker face by lady gaga)

loki: stand name: paranormal (remake) (original: the remastered album called supernatural by santana)

loni: stand name: fashion killer (original: fashion victim by green day)

luke: stand name: audio servent (original: audioslave band)

lane: stand name: chained fool (original: chain of fools by arthea franklin)

boy lynn: stand name: odorless partner (original: scentless apprentice by nirvana)

lars: stand name: unknown sense (original: uncertain sense by the gazette)

* * *

**spongebob**

spongebob: stand name: ocean boy (original: ocean man by ween)

patrick: stand name: american fool (original: american idiot by green day)

squidward: stand name: birdsong (original: songbird by kenny g)

mr krabs: stand name: empty money (original: money for nothing by dire straits)

sandy: stand name: Halloween blue (original: blue October band)

flying dutchman: stand name: beerstorm (original: alestorm

pearl: stand name: dark eyes veggies (original: black eye peas)

plankton: stand name: the shape of life (original: the color and the shape album by foo fighters)

mermaid man: stand name: reasonable vibrations (original: good vibrations by the beach boys)

barnacle boy: stand name: lazy john B (original: sloop john B by the beach boys)

* * *

**gumball part 2**

rob: stand names: 21st century paranoid man (original: 21st century schizoid man by king crimson) and gratification (original: satisfaction by the rolling stones)

jamie: stand name: jackson princess (original: Mississippi queen by mountain) (side note: jackson is the capital of Mississippi so i went with that)

teri: stand name: bring it on (original: take on me by a-ha)

idaho: stand name: the invaders (alternatively called boise named after the capital) (original: paul revere and the raiders band)

banana joe: stand name: i'm just a singer in a band (original: i'm a singer in a rock and roll band by the moody blues)

banana barbara: i'm slippin in a tv show (original: i'm steppin in a slide show)

donut cop: stand name: puzzle pieces

granny **jojo: stand name: radio star (original: radio ga ga by queen)**

yuki yoshida: stand name: call of seasons (original: hyde song)

patrick Fitzgerald: stand name: broken dreams of sunset boulevard (also called simply sunset boulevard or broken dreams) (original: boulevard of broken dreams by green day)

* * *

**alright that's it for now.**


	18. jojo vs the Forces of evil part 1

* * *

**jojo x star vs the forces of evil for those you unaware, also in this one no one will have magic powers (however the characters that are some creature or some other being are included without magic)..**

* * *

star butterfly: stand name: guns n roses (reference: band of the same name)

star's stand guns n rose's ability involves the concept of life similar to giorno giovanna's stand 'gold experience' from part 5 vento aureo but it works a bit differently, so for instance if abbey road were to punch a person, it would create roots to trap them and prevent them from moving, if the stand were to punch the ground life would come out of it similar to gold experience, both the stand and the user can split apart into rose petals to get away from attacks. The only weakness of this stand is aside from slow speed, it's main weakness is fire which should be obvious for that reason, appearence wise it's a humanoid stand with a female appearence with roses and roots covering the parts of the female parts and a flower crown on top of it's head. It's stand cry is ARARARARARARARARARARA.

destructive: B

range: B

speed: C

precistance: C

precision: A

developmental: A

marco diaz: stand name: eye of the tiger (reference: survivor song)

eye of the tiger's ability is something similar to the stasis feature in the game 'the legend of zelda breath of the wild' in which it can stop time to an object and the amount of hits it takes, the farther it will go which is what this ability does and how it works is the stand points at someone or something and stops in place and once that's done, marco will have 15 seconds (or 10 seconds for people) to move or punch it and once the stand punches, an arrow will appear on the back showing how far it will go and if it's red, it will go very far and send the thing (or person flying) and that's how it works, it's appearence is humanoid with what looks to be scars all over its body and a headband and it's cry is SHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHI.

(on a possibly unrelated or related fun fact, in the japanese dub of star vs the forces of evil (apparently called devil buster star butterfly when i looked it up), marco's seiyu kazuyuki okitsu is the voice of jonathan joestar, the joestar that started it all so i thought i should tell you that and also on a unrelated note, star's seiyu kana ueda is also rin tohsaka in fate/stay night ok now to stats)

destructive: A

speed: A

range: varies (depending on how much it gets hit although it's a C because the stand has to be close but varies upon being launched)

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: A

(one more fact if you puy guns n rose's cry 'ara' and tiger's cry 'shi' you'll get arashi meaning 'storm' ok i'll shut up now moving on)

tom: stand name: mr. brightside (reference: the killers song)

mr. brightside is something you don't want to go up against especially because of its appearence which looks to be out of an asylum which it's a humanoid stand that has an asylum vest but it's arms are free, a mask that covers it's mouth, an angry appearence and straps on its stomach. on to it's abilities, mr. brightside's abilities creates patches of heat when the stand punches and these patches can be placed onto walls, the ground or on a person and is so hot, that it can melt flesh just by touching it or a person feeling it and the only way to get off is water which is mr. brightside's weakness. it's cry is HATATATATATATATATATTATATATAATTATATA.

destructive: B

speed: B

range: C

precistance: A

precision: B

developmental: C

janna: stand name: dani california (reference: red hot chili peppers song)

dani california's ability is to copy an ability of someone elses stand or copy an ability of a fictional character in a show, movie, video gwme, comic, etc and it does this by the scanner on its which serves as it's right eye and once that's done, it can use the ability 3 times and will disappear after its done but can be rescanned after about 2 weeks. it has 5 slots where 5 abilities it scanned will be stored for use.

destructive: C

speed: B

range: C (the user must be close to the object in order for dani california to scan it and if it's a stand ability, the user has to be within 6 feet)

precistance: B

precision: C

developmental: B

princess pony head: stand name: van halen (reference: band)

van halen takes on the form of a cube which is also it's ability and that is to make a huge cube where it prevents the opponent from using their stand or trying to escape and the cube will shrink when an opponent trys to escape and the only way to escape is to just give up.

destructive: C

range: C

speed: C

precistance: A

precision: D

developmental: D

kelly: stand name: lucy in the sky with diamonds (reference: beatles song)

the stand in question resides in the user's hair similar to yukako yamakishi's stand love deluxe which resides in yukako's hair but it's ability is different, with love deluxe, it controls the user's hair while sky with diamonds sends the user and others to a different universe, it's a stand meant to act as a way to go to a different universe rather than for combat.

destructive: D

range: D

speed: D

precistance: D

precision: null

developmental: D

ludo: stand name: sgt pepper's lonely hearts club (reference: beatles album)

ludo's stand sgt pepper's stand can create an army made out of wood, metal and anything dead. they can be huge, medium or small and any damage on to them will not transfer to the user with the exception of one thing, the leader of the army ludo created.

destructive: B

speed: C

range: A (can gather things within 150 meters)

precistance: B

precision: D

developmental: varies

mina loveberry: stand name: momoiro clover Z (reference: japanese girl group)

mina's stand momoiro can create stars which can pop to create explosions but in order to do so, mina has to pose like a magical girl in a anime (ex: sailor moon).

destructive: C

range: B

speed: C

precistance: C

precision: A

developmental: D

hekapoo: stand name: across the universe (reference: the beatles song)

the stand has 4 arms 2 of which include hands while the other 2 are blades and this is where it's ability comes in as it can create portals to different universes or just a place to hide and attack. because it's a punching stand, it can use it's 4 arms to punch or in this case 2 arms to punch and the other 2 to stab at the same time and it's cry is HORORORORORORORORO.

destructive: B

range: C

speed: A

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: B

rhombulus: stand name: rocket man (reference: elton john song)

rocket man's abilities doesn't involve rockets if that's what you're thinking instead it's ability involves crystals and can create crystals within 50 meters by using the ground as they will be created from the ground and can attack opponents.

destructive: C

range: B

speed: C

precistance: A

precision: C

developmental: C

omnitraxus prime: stand name: parallel universe (reference: red hot chili peppers song)

the ability of parallel universe is to control time as it can foward time, turn back time. and create time loops.

destructive: A

speed: C

range: D

precistance: B

precision: D

developmental: B

toffee: stand name: the memory remains (reference: metallica song)

now it's time for the villain with the most op stand the memory remains, it's ability is to reverse an action by 10 seconds or foward it by 10 and much like king crimson who can skip time 10 seconds, everyone will feel the effects of the 10 second time skip as well as the 10 seconds backwards. it can also take someone's memories, abilities and etc to allow toffee to do whatever he wants.

destructive: A

range: B

speed: C

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: B

sir glosseryck of terms: stand name: turn the page (reference: metallica song)

glosseryck's stand is his book and it's not ment for fighting, instead it's meant for giving his allies information about certain things including stands, stand abilities, etc.

destructive: null

range: E

speed: null

precistance: D

precision: E

developmental: B

* * *

**that was part 1 of jojo x star vs the forces of evil, once again feel free to suggest series and stand ideas and i'll see you in the next one.**


	19. jojo universe part 1

**jojo x steven universe.**

* * *

steven: stand name: fall out boy (reference: band)

steven's stand is a humanoid but doesn't have very powerful punches instead it relies on defense with a shield which it can turn into but even with that, it can't be brought down easily. it also has an ability that it rarely uses and that is to fix anything with steven's hand and spit (i know gross)

destructive: C

range: D

speed: B

precistance: A

precision: C

developmental: A

garnet: stand name: true romance (reference: estelle album and i did that because estelle is not only the voice of garnet, she's also a singer which you may have known that already)

(so before we get into the stand, let's point out that the users in the series can fuse and as a result, their stand is also fused which is a what garnet is, a fusion so each fusion character will have a different stand name and fused appearence but you knew that didn't you ok moving on).

garnet's stand: true romance is a fusion of 2 other stands that we will get into in a bit, it has 2 abilities 1. is to make the users hands turn larger and larger by will to become more powerful and 2. is that it can see into the future. the stand cry is OK-OK-OK-OK-OK-Ok-OK-OK.

destructive: A

range: C

speed: B

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: B

sapphire: stand name: arctic monkeys (reference: band)

unlike her fused form garnet, she does not have the destructive power but instead has the ability of looking into the future from her stand as well as another possibility dangerous ability [deep freeze, the main ability of the stand. what the stand does is it can freeze anything around sapphire by the cold air and this freezing is visible to non stand users as they will feel cold and ice will start to appear. while we haven't seen the full range of the stand, we do know that it can cover a motel room but aside that it's true range is unknown, it's also a humanoid stand with its appearence being similar to the stand 'milagro man' from part 8 jojolion with the only differences is that it's blue, it has one large stand eye, has ice on their shoulders, head and knees and has combat power (through its ability not punches).

destructive: C

range: B (is what we can assume)

speed: C

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: B

ruby: stand name: dragonforce (reference: band of the same name, side note did anyone attempt to do 'through the fire and flames' by dragonforce in guitar hero)

like i mentioned with sapphire, garnet does not get the abilities (the exception is looking into the future) of sapphire and this goes for ruby as well (exception is the destructive power of dragonforce) and this ability is known as [heavy flames]. despite the name, dragonforce does not make things on fire (most of the time) but instead involves the heat and one of the abilities is to make the heat around ruby be scorching hot to the point that even touching her is dangerous and is so hot that within 5 minutes, a motel pool will just be nothing.

it has another ability involving the heat in which it will disintegrate an opponent in mere minutes just by the heat waves of the ability. it has one other ability involving its punches in which if there's a open wound on the opponent, it can punch that spot and release heat into that spot causing that part to be disintegrated aka burned off entirely. its humanoid with an angry appearence with its color being red and flames out of it's eyes, its cry is ORORORORORORORAOROAOROORORORORORORORAOROAOROA.

destructive: A

range: B (assumption)

speed: B

precistance: A

precision: C

developmental: B

pearl: stand name: tegan sara (reference: sister duo tegan and sara)

before we talk about it's ability, let's talk about it's appearence, it is a humanoid stand resembling pearl with what appears to be flowers on its body, it is also a very fast and swift stand. it has 2 abilities, 1. is that it can create a body double of the user and use that to fight an opponent although it is very rare as pearl only uses this double for training or training new people.

it's 2nd ability is it's main ability known as [directional hit] and it controls where they go if hit at a bunch so for instance, tegan sara can make it so if pearl and an opponent were fighting on a cliff, tegan can make it so that they go backwards uncontrollably no matter if they have great precistance.

destructive: B

range: C

speed: A

precistance: B

precision: A

developmental: B

amethyst: stand name: twisted sister (reference: rock band)

twisted sister's ability involves the user whips and what it does is that whenever the user whips a something, whip marks will appear on that object, surface, person, etc, and if anyone touches the marks, they will get hurt as if they're being hit with the whip and the more times the user whips that spot, the more hits they'll feel. it has 1 other ability and that is to turn the user into anything it wants.

destructive: C

range: B

speed: B

precistance: B

precision: A

developmental: C

peridot: stand name: virtual insanity (reference: jamiroquai song)

virtual insanity's ability is [analysis] and what it does is it analyzes the data of anyone and anything but it needs a thing from them such as clothing, blood, hair etc, and once that's done, it will reveal anything about them and if they're a stand user, it can analyze the stand to give useful details. it's appearence is that of a computer with legs similar to babyface from part 5 but it's just legs and a stand eye on top of it's head and nothing else. it can use the data collected into something that peridot creates.

destructive: D

range: B

speed: D

precistance: D

precision: E

developmental: B

lapis lazuii: stand name: queen of broken hearts (reference: ringo starr song king of broken hearts)

a humanoid stand whose appearence is feminine and it's body being of water, it's ability is to munipulate water, manifest it into something like wings, you name it, it can do it. it doesn't have any great physical strength instead relying on the water to drown them.

destructive: C

range: A (anywhere where water is at)

speed: B

precistance: B

precision: C

developmental: B

jasper: stand name: slipknot (reference: heavy metal band)

jasper's stand is dangerous not only because it's detructive and the appearance of the stand is quite scary, it also has an ability that is sure to stop you from attacking known as [chain jail] (no not to be confused with a similarly called ability in an anime/manga called hunter x hunter although i might do that one day).

with its ability, it makes the opponent's movements restricted by chains although they won't actually appear instead it's made to look like that you are trapped in chains and this is a problem for any stand users who have a punching stand. it's cry is POKOPOKOPOKOPOKOPOKOPOKO.

destructive: A

range: C

speed: C

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: C

spinal: stand name: everlong (reference: foo fighters song)

everlong's appearance is similar to spinal in which it's humanoid with long arms and legs like spinal herself. everlong's abilities involve its hands, you see it's ability is to use its hands as if they're drills and once it punches, it leaves drill marks on the opponent's body And once the stand's hands unwind, the drill marks start to they'rejob and spin which takes away blood and nutrients away from them and onto spinal. it's cry is COLOCOLOCOLOCOLOCOLO.

destructive: B

speed: B

range: D

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: B

lion: stand name: welcome to the jungle (reference: guns n roses song)

the stand is in lion's fur and involves sending the person (specifically steven) into another world where anything can be stored in there but the only downside is that it is very hard to breath in their so the person needs to come back out for air.

destructive: E

range: lion's fur so probably a C or B

speed: E

precistance: A

precision: na

developmental: ?

yellow diamond: stand name: judas priest (reference: band)

judas priest's ability is to maniupulate, manifest, etc light for offense, defense, etc. ok moving on but no there is some truth with that ability, so it can do those things but it's powers increase during the day, at night it is weak unless near a light source. it has another ability in which it can teleport the user in another area of light via the stand's cape which will send the user to a different area of light within 150 to 300 meters of where the opponent is and can even teleport through them if light is on them. it's cry is HOROHOROHOROHOROHORO.

destructive: A

speed: A

range: A (up to 150 to 300 meters)

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: ?

* * *

**and that's it for now.**


	20. hunter x jojo x hunter

let's get started

**gon: stand name: physical graffiti (reference: led zeppilin album)**

gon's stand allows the user to have very strong physical strength, it also has a dangerous 2nd act in which it transforms the user into an adult and has consqences for doing so. it's stand cry is ROROROROROROROROCK

destructive: A

speed: B

range: C

precistance: A

precision: B

developmental: B

**killiua: stand name: born slippy (reference: underworld song)**

**killiua's stand allows the user to** control electricity but in order to do so the user must remember and memorize hard about what the electricity looks like.

destructive: B

speed: A

range: B

precistance: B

precision: A

developmental: B

**leorio: stand name: georgy porgy (reference: toto song)**

we don't know much about leorio's stand but from what we can tell it's ability is to send punches through a portal of sorts to the opponent in question and uppercut them but that's all we know.

destructive: A

speed: B

range: A

precistance: A

precision: A

developmemtal: ?

**kurapika: stand name: for whom the bells tolls (reference: metallica song)**

now here me out when i say that this gonna be a hard stand to explain. to start it takes the form of chains and...

https/m./watch?v=9JylQZ5DpAAlist=PLGHCwxlOfMvBt3MkkAhzbVJt8_QC27Z4index=9t=0s

we unfortunately don't have time to explain everything so here's a link.

destructive: C

range: B

speed: A

precistance: B

precision: A

developmental: A

hisoka: stand name: dead skin mask (reference: slayer song)

hisoka's humanoid stand has the properties of gum the end.

destr-

ok ok, so yes it has properties of gum and can use it to make things stick together, catch something like coins, restart his heart or something like that.

destructive: C

speed: B

range: C

precistance: A

precision: B

developmental: B

chrollo lucifer: stand name: death magnetic (reference: metallica album)

chrollo's stand takes on the form of a book and it's ability is to take someone else's stand ability, not the stand but the ability of the stand and use them for a later date however there are 2 things to note, 1. it can only be used once and it disappears and 2. if the person who was the user of that ability dies, it cannot be used ever again.

destructive: D

range: varies depending on what ability is chosen by chrollo but the book itself is a D

speed: D

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: A

feitan: stand name: Jekyll hyde (reference: five finger death punch song)

jekyll hyde is a suit stand and it appears only if the user is full of rage (its also implied that there are different suits of this stand but this the only one so far) because of this, allies should not be near feitan when the stand is active. the ability of the stand (from what we currently know) is that it can create a sun and it is so hot, that it can burn anything in site making it one dangerous ability.

destructive: A

speed: C

range: A

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: B

illumi zoldyck: stand name: the prodigy (referecnce: techno music group)

illumi's prodigy takes on the form of needles and it can do some things such as turning the user into someone else or manipulating them.

destructive: D

range: infinite (when put on a person unless given orders)

speed: A

precistance: C

precision: A

developmental: C

pakunoda: stand name: uma thurman (reference: fall out boy song and actress)

pakunoda's stand uma thurman's ability is to show others memories of hers for important details.

destructive: E

range: C

speed: B

precistance: C

precision: A

developmental: D

neferpitou: stand name: babylon sisters (reference: steely dan song)

pitou's stand babylon sisters consists of 3 puppets with different abilities, the first puppet of sorts named hey nineteen (reference: steely dan song/ original name: docter blythe) has the ability to heal people and heal the user but the only thing it cannot heal is death itself, it also can't move 20 meters from pitou's tail.

pitou's second puppet is known as aja (reference: steely dan song/ original name: puppeteering) and can control people although it mainly controls corpses.

lastly is katy lied (reference: steely dan album/ original name: terpsicora) which controls pitou and can control pitou even after pitou dies.

destructive: D (nineteen) C (aja) B (katy)

range: C (nineteen, 20 meters) B (aja, unknown range) unknown (katy)

speed: C (nineteen) B (aja) A (katy)

precistance: C (nineteem) A (aja) A (katy)

precision: D (nineteen) C (aja) B (katy)

developmental: C (nineteen) B (aja) B (aja)

youpi: stand name: the police (reference: band)

youpi's stand the police has the ability to morph it's user into anything.

destructive: A

speed: C

range: D

precistance: A

precision: C

developmental: C

pouf: stand name: moonlight sonata (reference: mozart music)

moonlight sonata's ability is to read people's emotions and split apart into multiple smaller pouf's to distract.

destructive: D

range: C

speed: C

precistance: C

precision: C

developmental: B

* * *

**and there we go another chapter done.**


	21. localized names 5

* * *

**at this point, you kinda of expected this right.**

* * *

**star**** vs the forces of evil**

star butterfly: stand name: bullets n flowers (original: guns n roses band)

marco diaz: stand name: tiger's eye (original: eye of the tiger by survivor)

tom: stand name: sir. brighteye (original: mr brightside by the killers)

janna: stand name: dani sacramento (reference: dani california by red hot chili peppers)

pony head: stand name: grand halen (original: van halen band)

kelly: stand name: sky diamond lucy (reference: lucy in the sky with diamonds by the beatles)

ludo: stand name: general jalapeno's singles club (original: sgt pepper's lonely hearts club)

(mina loveberry passes)

hekapoo: stand name: next door universe (original: across the universe by the beatles)

rhombulus: stand name: space man (original: rocket man by the beatles)

prime: stand name: alternate universe (original: parallel universe by red hot chili peppers)

toffee: stand name: scattered memories (original: the memory remains by metallica)

sir glosseryck: stand name: next page (original: turn the page by metallica)

* * *

**steven universe**

steven: stand name: nuclear boy (original: fall out boy band)

garnet: stand name: confirmed romance (original: true romance by estelle)

sapphire: stand name: frozen monkeys (original: arctic monkey's band)

ruby: stand name: dragon-rush (original: dragonforce by band)

pearl: stand name: tegami sara (original: tegan and sara duo, note: tegami is japanese for 'letter' that's all)

amethyst: stand name: messed up sister (original: twisted sister band)

peridot: stand name: video asylum (original: virtual insanity by jamiroquai)

lapis lazuii: stand name: broken heart queen (original: king of broken hearts by ringo starr)

jasper: stand name: tight-knot (original: slipknot)

spinal: stand name: forever-long (original: everlong by foo fighters)

lion: stand name: king of the jungle (original: welcome to the jungle by guns n roses)

yellow diamond: stand name: traitorous priest (original: judas priest)

* * *

hunter x hunter

gon: stand name: physical art (original: physical graffiti by led zeppelin)

killua: stand name: slipperey newborn (original: born slippy by underworld)

leorio: stand name: george porge (original: georgy porgy by toto)

kurapika: stand name: bells tolls (original: for whom the bell tolls by metallica)

chrollo: stand name: opposite death (original: death magnetic by metallica)

hisoka: stand name: deadly facial mask (original: dead skin mask by slayer)

feitan: stand name: dr. hyde (original: jekyell and hyde by five finger death punch)

illumi: stand name: prodigal genius (original: the prodigy group)

pakunoda: stand name: the bride (original: uma thurman by fall out boy/actress, 'the bride' played by uma thurman in the film kill bill)

pitou: stand name: babalonia siblings (original: babylon sisters by steely dan)

babalonia siblings puppets: nineteen yo (original name: blythe/original: hey nineteen by steely dan), (aja gets a pass), lying katy (original name: terpsicora/original name: katy lied album by steely dan)

poud: stand name: midnight sonata (original: moonlight sonata)

youpi: stand name: the authorities (orkginal: the police band).

* * *

bye bye.


	22. jojo hearts

* * *

**jojo x kingdom hearts**

* * *

**for this one, we are focusing only on characters that were from kingdom hearts to begin with so any characters from final fantasy or disney will be covered a different time.**

* * *

sora: stand name: stereo hearts (reference: gym class heroes song)

sora's stand 'stereo hearts' is a humanoid stand that's red with blue stand eyes and what looks to be a keyhole in his chest, it has the ability of [open and close] and what it does is the the stand touches person in question which will reveal a keyhole and once that happens, sora uses his keyblade to insert it into the keyhole and it will reveal everything about the person and may (unintentionally) release their power or if they have the power, sora can close it locking their ability to use that ability or stand ability. to add on to this ability, it also works on everything else except actual keyholes because the blade is big.

destructive: C

speed: B

range: C

precistance: B

precision: A

developmental: A

riku: stand names: wasting light (reference: foo fighters album) and shine (reference: mr. big song)

riku stand comprises of 2 acts with the first act being after he was corrupted by darkness while the 2nd act is after sora saved him from darkness. so let's talk about act 1 wasting light, it is a humanoid stand covered with darkness all around that's a mix between a close ranged and long ranged stand and it's ability is to create a a mist that covers 30 meters and will blind the opponent for 30 seconds and after that it will slowly but surely rot away at your flesh until you're nothing but bones.

it's 2nd axt known as 'shine' still has the darkness intact however it does not have that mist ability instead it's ability is to make anything dark into a dark energy source where riku can create blasts of darkness.

destructive: B (1 and 2)

speed: A (1) B (2)

range: B (1 and 2)

precistance: A (1) B (2)

precision: A (1) C (2)

developmental: B (1) C (2)

kairi: stand name: spiceworld (reference: spice girls album)

the concept of this stand is similar to spice girl from part 5 vento aureo which makes things soft however while it does make things soft, its purpose is to turn the user soft and to add on to that instead of punching to make that thing soft, it's instead an aroma like thing which makes things soft within 50 meters.

destructive: C

speed: A

range: B

precistance: C

precision: C

developmental: A

ventus: stand name: the beatles (reference: the band)

a humanoid stand that has a propeller on its head and a tail that resembles a lion, beatles ability is to use the wind around them to be sharp as a knife causing someone to get cut by the wind or having something like your arm being cut off by the wind. it has a long range distance as pretty much outside where is where the wind can reach you however the stand's radius with the ability is about 150 meters and if the opponent is inside, the only way it can reach them is if a window was open.

destructive: B

speed: A

range: A

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: B

aqua: stand name: dark paradise (reference: lana del ray song)

dark paradise's ability is to use the water near aqua as a weapon of some sort with the only limit being that aqua must be near a water source and that's really it as it's similar to ventus's stand only with water.

destructive: C

speed: A

range: B

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: B

terra: stand name: summertime sadness (reference: lana del ray song)

terra's stand sumertime sadness ability is to make things (specifically the ground) to rise up or go down or break apart like the ground however while terra mainly uses the ground, he can also use it on people to make arms break apart like the ground.

destructive: A

speed: C

range: B

precistance: A

precision: C

developmental: C

roxus: stand name: perfect strangers (reference: deep purple song/album)

the stand is similar to kiss in which their abilities involve doubling something but instead of stickers, its instead a tap and it's limit is 5 taps per doubling so for instance, so it can tap something like the users arms and it doubles if you get the idea.

destructive: B

range: A

speed: A

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: A

axel/lea: stand name: paradise city (reference: guns n roses song)

paradise city's design is humanoid with flames all over it's body which relates to the ability in question. it's ability is to use the flames from it's body for combat and defense purposes however if it runs out of flames, both the user and paradise city will be weak for awhile until the flames appear again.

destructive: B

range: B

speed: C

precistance: C

precision: B

developmental: B

xehanort: stand name: hallowed be thy name (reference: iron maiden song)

xehanort's stand hallowed turns anyone within 15 meters into a corrupted version of themself along with that, their stands are also corrupted making it a stand you do not want to mess with even if it has a shorter range and weak destructive power.

destructive: C

speed: A

range: D

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: B

* * *

**and there you go.**


	23. jojo universe 2

* * *

**part 2 of jojo x steven universe.**

* * *

connie: stand name: forever young (reference: song by alphaville)

now with the stands of steven universe, those who have gems have stands however there are cases like this one where a human has obtained a stand.

forever young can create what is essentially clouds which can make the opponents eyes literally clouded and to go along with that, connie can go inside the clouds and make the cloud go up in the air.

destructive: C

range: B

speed: B

precistance: D

precision: B

developmental: B

blue diamond: stand name: november rain (reference: guns n roses song)

november rain's ability is similar to lapis's stand 'queen of broken hearts' in which that both stands can control water but one thing that separates November rain from queen of broken hearts is that anyone within 50 meters will start to cry for no exact reason.

destructive: C

range: B

speed: infinite

precistance: C

precision: C

developmental: B

white diamond: stand name: master of reality (reference: black sabbath album)

once again much like yellow diamond's judas priest, white diamond's master of reality is related to light as they can manipulate light for offense such as creating light shards to be launched at opponents or creating a shield for defense.

destructive: B

speed: A

range: A

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: A

pink pearl: stand name: sweet dreams (reference: euthrimics song)

sweet dreams gives the user the ability to go through solid objects which also includes people however there is a way for pink diamond to be damaged and that is when the opponent is right behind her that way they can attack pink pearl.

destructive: C

speed: D

range: D

precistance: B

precision: D

developmental: A

pink diamond: stand name: lose yourself (reference: eminem song)

lose yourself's ability is to turn it's user into anything and everything.

destructive: D

range: C

speed: D

precistance: B

precision: D

developmental: A

rose quartz: stand name: use your illusion (reference: guns n roses album)

rose's stand use your illusion's ability is psychokinesis and within 50 meters, rose can control the things that are being controlled by rose as offense or defense.

destructive: C

range: B

speed: B

precistance: A

precision: B

developmental: B

bismuth: stand name: unorthodox jukebox (reference: bruno mars album)

unorthodox's jukebox gives the user the ability to make anything on bismuth's body a weapon and just a weapon so for example, she can turn her 2 hands into hammers and use them for combat.

destructive: B

range: E

speed: C

precistance: A

precision: C

developmental: B

opal: stand name: garage inc. (reference: metallica album)

opal is a fusion of pearl and amethyst despite that, their stands despite being fused, garage inc. doesn't have the abilities of pearl's tegan sara and amethyst's twisted sister instead it has a different ability.

it's stand ability is the arrows it makes for its bow and arrow are explosive and can even explode while in the air making it a dangerous stand to go up against in the distance, speaking of which it's range and speed all depend on the user.

destructive: A

speed: varies

range: varies

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: C

sugilite: stand name: pink friday (reference: nicki minaj album)

pink friday's ability is to detach the users arms so sugilite can get her opponents from afar but otherwise it does not have any special abilities, it's cry is AEREAEREAEREAEREAEREAEREA.

destructive: A

range: B

speed: B

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: B

* * *

**and that's it for this one.**


	24. jojo x gumball part 3

* * *

**the 3rd part to jojo x gumball because there are so many characters of gumball.**

* * *

sarah: stand name/s: monkey wrench (reference: foo fighters song) and my chemical romance (reference: band)

sarah has 2 stands with unique abilities although the 2nd one was temporarily so let's explain these 2 strange stands.

the first is monkey wrench and it's ability is to make things melt within 10 meters by a haze like appearence the catch is that the user isn't immune so the user must be at least 5 feet away from the stand outside the 10 meter radius. despite its relatively short range and weak power, it does take care of opponents very well as it will melt you it won't kill you but you will stay like this unless the you or the stand are outside the range. monkey wrench is a humanoid stand whose form only consists of an upper half as it's bottom half looks to be as if it melted.

sarah's temporary stand is called 'my chemical romance' and it takes on the form of a notebook with the cartoon network logo on it, it's ability is to make anyone fall in love which also includes fandom aka anime versions of gumball and darwin. it's range is limitless with the downside being you have to draw in notebook in order to make the ship happen and since it's a notebook, it's absolutely weak but hey it can make your OTP's come true.

destructive: C (MW) n/a (MCR)

speed: D (MW) n/a (MCR)

range: E (mw, 10 meters) infinite (mcr)

precistance: D (mw) C (mcr)

precision: B (mw) A (mcr)

developmental: B (mw) n/a (mcr)

louie: stand name: casey jones (no relation to the tmnt character but i might use a localized reference to tmnt) (reference: grateful dead song)

louie's stand is like prosciutto's stand the grateful dead from part 5 vento aureo where it makes people old however unlike the grateful dead, casey jone's ability is the opposite and it makes anyone within 25 meters younger but it does not affect louie sadly. it's like alessi's stand seth from part 3 but it's not a shadow, it's instead a semi-humanoid stand and it involves a haze ability and no weapons.

destructive: C

speed: B

range: D

precistance: D

precision: A

developmental: E

frankie: stand name: favorite worst nightmare (reference: arctic monkeys song)

taking on the form of a large rat with 2 heads with varying personalities, it's ability involves it's bites and each of the 2 heads named alex and matt (named after 2 members of arctic monkeys) have some sort of ability so let's discuss the power.

when alex bites a certain part of the body, it causes you to rot like a fruit although it is pretty slow, if matt bites, it causes your body to bubble up and if one of bubbles pop, you'll lose lots and lots of blood and the blood is poisonous so anyone

destructive: C

speed: D

range: E

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: C

the void: stand name: the razors edge (reference: ac/dc album)

this is a unique case as the stand and the user is both the same and when seen at a certain angle, you can see stand eyes. it's ability and it's purpose is if anything is forgotten about so for instance characters or certain things, they will be placed in there however even if they're placed in there, they won't be stuck there forever as if the portal is open they can escape. in terms of its destructive capability it's not to destructive as it is a portal however it can take the entire universe when it wants to.

destructive: N/a

speed: n/a

range: E (as its restricted to one spot although it can appear in a different spot on certain conditions)

precistance: A

precision: D

developmental: n/a

carrie: stand name: disturbia (reference: rihanna song)

before you ask how carrie received a stand even though she's a ghost, i don't know that is a very good question.

roxanne's ability is to allow the user to go into other peoples bodies and control them, carrie mainly does it because she can't eat normal human food so she'll go in a body and control them the result being that they'll be knocked out for a day and will be fat. to add on to that, the stand has another but rare ability where it can make the a green liquid that turns a person into a ghost temporarily allowing them to see other ghosts but cannot touch any ghost stuff unless they drink it all which is a huge problem.

destructive: D

range: E

speed: D

precistance: A

precision: C

developmental: B

zach: stand name: darling nikki (reference: prince song)

zach is another unique case as he is the alternative gumball after gumball searches for his real name. darling nikki's ability is the same thing as gumball's stand international lover and it's ability [gum-full] where it creates a gum like substance the difference being is the substance in question not only is sticky, it can also absorb as it can take an entire person out of existence which worked against him as gumball used this advantage to erase zach out of existence. it's stand cry is BABABABABABABA.

destructive: C

speed: B

range: C

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: B

mr. small: stand name: lowrider (reference: war song)

lowrider is a humanoid stand which looks like it's just a group of clouds together with stand eyes but it's hiding it's appearence. it's ability is when the stand touches someone or a creature, they will have peace within them making them calm or relaxed after something stressful happened.

destructive: D

speed: B

range: D

precistance: A

precision: D

developmental: B

principal brown: stand name: diamond life (reference: sade album)

so with this stand, it maybe obvious to you what it's ability us considering the artist album love deluxe was used as 2 stands before with yukako yamagishi's love deluxe which controlled the user's hair and karera's love love deluxe which controls everyone else's hair but her own. with diamond life, instead of controlling hair, it creates it by touching somebody in various spots and can control the length of the hair that grows on the person and things that are hot will get rid of the hair so fire or boiling water will work but otherwise, it's a pretty weak stand.

destructive: D

speed: A

range: E

precistance: B

precision: A

developmental: B

anais: stand name: fountains of wayne (reference: rock band)

fountains of wayne is a unique stand as even though the user is a young kid (4), she is one of the smartest characters in the series and when anais got her stand instead of it appearing as a smaller humanoid to fit the user's age, it instead appeared as a much adult humanoid but enough about that let's get to the abilities.

fountains of wayne's ability is to analyze an opponents stand and it will analyze the abilities of that stand and will change into a different form to counter the abilities of that stand so for example lets take magicians red from part 3 and it's ability is to use fire so fountains of wayne uses this data and changes it's abilities to that of water.

destructive: C

range: C

speed: A

precistance: A

precision: B

developmental: B

* * *

**And there we go.**


	25. localized names 6

* * *

**you know the drill, every 3 chapters, comes a localization chapter vamanos (i don't if i spelled it correctly).**

* * *

**kingdom hearts**

sora: stand name: radio hearts (original: stereo hearts by gym glass heroes)

riku: stand name: trash light (original: wasting light by foo fighters), unchanged for shine

kairi: stand name: spicyworld (original: spiceworld by spice girls)

ventus: stand name: the ladybugs (original: the beatles)

aqua: stand name: darkness vacation (original: dark paradise by lana del ray)

terra: stand name: summertime depression (original: summertime sadness by lana del ray)

roxus: stand name: amazing strangers: (original: perfect strangers by deep purple)

axl: stand name: resort town (original: paradise city by guns n roses)

xehanort: stand name: now be hallowed (original: hallowed by thy name by iron maiden)

**steven universe part 2**

connie: stand name: eternal young (original: forever young)

blue diamond: stand name: november downpour (original: november rain by guns n roses)

white diamond: stand name: reality master (original: master of reality by black sabbath)

pink pearl: beautiful daydreams (original: sweet dreams by euthrimics)

(pink diamond gets a pass)

rose quartz: stand name: illusions (original: use your illusion by guns n roses)

bismuth: stand name: out-of-place stereo (original: unorthodox jukebox by bruno mars)

opal: stand name: garage incorporated (original: garage inc. by metallica)

sugilite: stand name: pinkish weekend (original: pink friday by nicki minaj)

**gumball part 3**

sarah: stand name/s: wrench of monkeys (original: monkey wrench by foo fighters) and science romance (original: my chemical romance band)

louie: stand name: peter Eastman (original: casey jones by the grateful dead and the creators of the tmnt peter laird and kevin Eastman)

frankie: stand name: personal bad nightmare (original: favorite worst nightmare by arctic monkeys)

the void: stand name: sharp edge (original: the razors edge album by ac/dc)

carrie: stand name: enternia (original: disturbia by rihanna)

zach: stand name: daring nikki (original: darling nikki by prince)

mr. small: stand name: slow-rider (original: lowrider by war)

nigel brown: stand name: rich diamond (original: diamond life by sade)

anais: stand name: wayne fountain (original: fountains of wayne band)

**bonus, imagine if the jjba part 5 novels golden heart and purple haze feedback were licensed just imagine the localized stand names so here we go (as always i'm bad with this).**

**golden heart:**

conigilo: stand name: the health (original: the cure band)

rigatoni: stand name: social picture limited (original: public image limited band)

lopez: stand name: happy division (original: joy division band)

**purple haze feedback:**

fugo: stand name: purple smoke feedback (original: purple haze by jimi hendrix which purple smoke is the current localized name of fugo's stand in the vento aureo anime also a lot of these stands are jimi hendrix songs)

sheila e: stand name: puppet child (original: voodoo child by jimi hendrix)

cannolo murolo: stand name: everyone in the watchtower (original: all along the watchtower by Hendrix)

massimo volpe: stand name: crazy depression (original: manic depression by hendrix)

vladimir: stand name: rain day wish away (original: rainy day dream away by hendrix)

vittorio: stand name: mollly dagger (original: dolly dagger by hendrix)

angelica: stand name: the flown nightbird (original: nightbird flying by hendrix)

* * *

**and there we go some extras because why not.**


	26. jojo hearts 2

**here is the 2nd part of the jojo x kingdom hearts chapter where i'll start with xion first because i was going to include her in the 1st part but i forgot.**

* * *

xion: stand name: counting crows (reference: band)

xion's stand ability is to make xion is the light itself as the stand can cover xion in a light to move at fast speeds and whenever there is light nearby, it can make xion go to a location where there is light.

destructive: C

speed: A

range: A

precistance: A

precision: C

developmental: B

xenmas: stand name: sacred heart (reference: ronnie james dio song)

sacred heart is a humanoid stand with angelic like wings and no mouth as it looks to be sewed (or something) shut, the ability of this stand is to reduce someone into 2 things one is creatures called dusks and 2 into nothing. the stand and the user are dangerous because of the ability however it has a small range.

destructive: A

speed: A

range: C

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: A

xigbar: stand name: heart shaped box (reference: nirvana song)

xigbar's stand comprises of 2 guns which can form as a sniper rifle (this is true in the original japanese version of kh2 if you didn't know), the ability of this stand involves space with its abilities including [teleportation shot] which can teleport his shots, [warp shot] which warps his shots and can go upside down.

destructive: B

range: B

speed: B

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: D

xaldin: stand name: heart (reference: band)

heart is a humanoid stand with a propeller like thing in its stomach which relates to the ability at hand, it's ability is the wind which is related to another ability of heart known as [split] where (as the name suggests) it splits off as six lances and the user can use them to attack opponents and the wind comes in by using it for attacks or making xaldin fly.

destructive: C

speed: A

range: B

precistance: C

precision: B

developmental: B

vexen: stand name: owner of a lonely heart (reference: yes song)

OOALH is a humanoid stand looking similar to its user with long hair, it's ability is the power of ice and it can do a couple of things such as creating slippery ice patches, create icicles from the ground and create a chunk of ice to launch it at opponents.

destructive: B

range: B

speed: B

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: B

lexaeus: stand name: my paper heart (reference: all american rejects song)

the stand is a humanoid stand with rocks out of its back and a bulky appearence, it's ability is to create rock formations to defend the user or use them for combat purposes, the stand can create shockwaves from the ground to make an opponent lose balance.

destructive: A

range: D

speed: C

precistance: A

precision: B

developmental: B

zexion: stand name: secret heart (reference: feist song)

taking on the form of a book this stand and not much is known aside from the fact that it's supposed ability is to mimic enemy attacks but that's all we know of aside from that and stats.

destructive: D

range: D

speed: C

precistance: B

precision: C

developmental: D

saï'x: stand name: burning heart (reference: survivor song)

it's appearence is a tall humanoid stand with no eyes or at least empty eye sockets and a blue appearence, it's ability involves the moon as it can only be done with moonlight, the ability is to make the user stronger and stronger as long as they're under the moon and you might think this is a lame ability but i'll say this, the user and stand can create blue flames with that moonlight.

destructive: C

range: B

speed: A

precistance: B

precision: B

developmental: C

demix: stand name: total eclipse of the heart (reference: bonnie taylor song)

it's appearence is that of a sitar and you might think it just plays music but wait, it's ability is that of music itself and when demix plays a song, the stand can control water, create versions of the user and create music notes to attack.

destructive: C

range: B

speed: B

precistance: C

precision: D

developmental: C

luxord: stand name: jet black heart (reference: 5 seconds of summer song)

the stand's appearance is that of cards and they have some pretty unique abilities so let's explain, his cards are able to control time and with that, he can teleport, change symbols, use the cards to attack or even use the cards magic to attack.

destructive: B

range: A

speed: A

precistance: B

precision: A

developmental: B

marluxia: stand name: heart of glass (reference: Blondie song)

marluxia's stand is a semi-humanoid stand and i say semi as it's ribcage is exposed and comprises of scythes and no legs, heart of glass's ability is that it control flower petals in use for attacking it's opponent. remember how mentioned that ribcage, well it also acts like a shield for the user and also apart of a couple of forms with the appearance being a mech suit of sorts with the stands arms turning into scythes and it can create petals to fire pink energy beams.

destructive: A

range: A

speed: A

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: A

larxene: stand name: un-break my heart (reference: toni baxton song)

the stand's appearance is feminine humanoid with what looks to be lighting around the stand, un-break my heart's ability is that it can infuse electricity into something and the main thing the stand infuses is larxene's knives which she can throw at opponents creating a shock effect on them, it can also bring down lightning from the sky for attacking opponents.

destructive: B

range: A

speed: A

precistance: B

precision: A

developmental: B

vanitas: stand name: achy breaky heart (reference: billy ray cyrus song)

to describe this stand and the user in a way is difficult mainly because the plot itself already confusing but to essently describe them in the easiest way possible, they were separate entities and then they possessed ventus and his stand the beatles and this was the result. the ability of the stand is that it can create dark energy that it can use to attack opponents.

destructive: A

range: C

speed: A

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: A

ansem: stand name: powerslave (reference: iron maiden album)

powerslave is a pretty dangerous stand to go up against if you're not careful, it has 3 main abilities, 1. it can steal people's hearts, 2. it can create corridors of darkness and 3. it's main ability, it allows the user to travel in time the drawback is that he can only go back in time to a point where he existed meaning he cannot go back to a point where he never existed.

destructive: C

range: B

speed: D

precistance: A

precision: C

developmental: A

young xehanort: stand name: flight of icarus (reference: iron maiden song)

now this one is also a bit confusing so bear with me, young xehanort is well the younger xehanort but doesn't have the same abilities (sort of) or stand (master xehanort's stand is hollowed by thy name) instead it is a separate stand all together. the ability of this stand is that can control time and he does this to change the flow of the battle and can slow the opponent down with time, to add on to that, the stand can reverse time to make sure the injuries on young xehanort disappear.

destructive: D

range: infinite

speed: A

precistance: A

precision: A

developmental: C

namine: stand name: morning glory (reference: oasis album '(what's the story) morning glory')

namine's stand is a humanoid stand whose appearence is feminine but does not have a lower half but instead an orb which acts as the bottom half as well as an orb on its head which stores memories. the ability of this stand is called [memory munipulation] and what it does is that it controls or alters memories and can sever a memory, she can also create anything that is affected by new memories such as a card turning into a good luck charm. because the stand's ability revolves around memories, it's destructiveness is pretty weak but it can be a bit dangerous as it can wipe a memorie away making you not remember what happened.

destructive: E

speed: B

range: E

precistance: C

precision: n/a

developmental: A

* * *

**and that's it for this one.**


End file.
